Unknown, Please Read
by DaY aNd NiGhT-Jess and GG
Summary: Ok I couldn't come up with a title. Amy is Jacob bestfriend since diapers could there be something more? Everyone in LaPush thinks so. This would happen if Jake moved on in New Moon when Bella went to Italy. ***Sequal posted on page also!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight and characters .. it suck to be me. I own the other characters in the story. (Amy and Kim) **

*****Ok hey I'm Jess and this is my first fanfiction. **

**(Queen of Chick Flicks)**

"Jacob have you washed the dishes '' called Billy form the living room .

"Yeah dad I going over to Amy house" Jacob yelled from the kitchen.

"All right say hi to her and her mom for me."

"Will do dad see you later" said Jacob grabbing the keys to the rabbit and heading out the door. I got in the car, cut on the radio, drove out of yard headed for the highway.

…..

…. At Amy house

Amy stood in her closest with a towel wrap around her . "Oh what am I going to wear today.

" Hopefully clothes" said Kim her big sister looking at her while walking further into the room.

"Heard of knocking much" said Amy glaring at sister.

"If your changing in your room why not lock the door? asked Kim sitting on the edge of Amy's bed.

Amy was about to answer but Kim cut her off. "I know why, little miss sunshine trying to show Jacob all your goodies. Amy blushed, I …. I'm in a hurry and forgot to lock the door" yelled Amy at Kim.

"Suuure" said Kim laughing at her little sister.

"What did you come in my room for anyway?" said Amy trying to change the subject and went back to closet looking a jean mini skirt in her closet. **I know I put it in here… damn I seriously have to clean out my closet. **

"Just to tell you your boyfriend and his gang are down stairs waiting for you." Said Kim. "Jacob offered to come up but I spoiled it for him and came instead you don't mind do you?" She looked at me trying to see if I break.

"No" I turned back towards my closet getting my denim dark blue mini skirt, a white plain t-shirt and slipped on a pair of flip flops.

"By the way Jacob not my boyfriends were just good friends" , said Amy

"You two need to hookup all ready and save all the trouble." said Kim.

I glared at her "Why do you care anyway?" I asked grabbing my money out my purse and stuffing it in my pocket.

"I don't, I just love seeing your face turn into a tomato" Kim said.

Amy blushed and threw the massacre top she was using at her head. Kim caught it. "You throw like a girl." She said laughing throwing it back. I caught it "At least I am one, know get out of my room" I said putting on lip gloss.

"Yeah yeah drama queen I'll be down stairs with everybody who's waiting for your slow ass to come down stairs" she yelled walking down the hall.

~~Movies~~

"Finally, I'll get the tickets everybody else snacks" yelled Kim.

"Is she always this bossy?" asked Seth.

"Pretty much, I usually ignore her" I said.

We walked through the double doors into the movie lobby. Seth, Quil, and Embry practically to the snack bar with Leah walking behind them. "Hey guy's wait up! Come one Leah you're slower than a turtle." Yelled Seth.

Me and Jake laughed. We were sitting at a table near in the lobby waiting for Kim. "Did you give him sugar again?" I asked

"Not much." He replied. Kim joined us.

"I know some who hasn't had some of that in a while, the other kind of sugar." said Kim looking around the room at everything but us. She was smiling again. **She's probably laughing Mwhahahahaha in her head evil person. **

I glared at her and jabbed in the side with my elbow. I saw Jake blush out of the corner of my eye. The guy's came over to our table.

"So we good to go" asked Embry.

"Uhh about that they ran out of tickets for Rise of the Zombie's so I got to tickets for the The Last Kiss " said Kim smileing. Before Jake and I could snatch a ticket the guy's took them and ran. I saw the last two tickets sitting on the table. **That little… oooh I am so going to kill her later! I can't believe her she didn't even put them with the out her tickets she did it on purpose. It's a freaking chick flick! The last time I saw one it was like seeing a horror movie but it was romance movie. They should relabel those things. **

"Amy… hey are you there…earth to Amy come back to earth!" said Jake trying to snap me out of it.

"Huh oh sorry, this is so unfair" I complained. We got up from the table and walked to movie door. We found a seat in the middle.

"Maybe this won't be so bad, atleast I get to spend more time with you… alone that is" Jake said out of nowhere.

**Does he know that this is the queen of chick flicks. Hmp I give him five minutes. **"Uh keep thinking that" I said.

Jake pov ….

The beginning of the movie started its been 15 minutes and I wanted to die.

"Amy remember when say it won't be that bad I take a back it 15 minutes and I have seen five sex scences, people making out, and saying I love you. A girl confessing her love to her boyfriend, telling him she slept with his brother and he still takes her back. She's a whore…wait a minute, oh hell no I actually know what going on in this stupid thing. This is not a movie it porn on screen the charges 13 dolllar for 2 hour show." I whispered.

"Shhhhhh" a guy in below us said. It was a bald chubby guy probably in his forties and still single. "Aww shut up you pervert."

Amy was trying not laugh but I could tell it was killing her. "I have to go to the bathroom, try and behave" she said practically running down the stairs.

"Sure Sure, I'd rather watch the couple down three rows drowning in each others spit then watch this." I said it loud so they could hear.

"Shhhhhh" the guy said again. "Hey you how many times have you seen this movie" I asked him. "Every day this week…sooo five." He replied. **Are you funcking serious. ** I laid back in seat and hoped that Amy would be back soon to avenge my death.

**To Be Continued…..**

**N/A: Dum Dum Dummmm. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : don't own Twilight it suck to be me sob sob…(gg- emo much, get over I'm ready to start already.)**

**Title Um…. Think of it later on ward to the story!**

Amy ran to the bathroom.** God it smells awful in here. **She took a deep breath and went in . The floor was dirty, hell the whole bathroom was it needed a wash, the sink look clean though . Amy went to bathroom and was coming out when a string on her shirt snagged on the doorknob and rip off almost half of her t-shirt was missing.

" No no no why me!, damn it ". Amy untied the half of the shirt that was on door knob and tried to stick it back on to her shirt. Witch was not covering most of her chest. She was wearing a v-neck cotton shirt. **Damn I left my jacket at home. **Oh God help! Amy said praying. Amy tried to pull down was left of her shirt down over stomach .** Okay Amy don't panic the good, its dark in the movie so maybe Jake won't know half of your is shirt gone. Damn this evil dirt ass damn bathroom, I'm sorry I called you dirty . Oh great know I'm going mental, greeeeaat. **Amy pulled the shirt the best she could over chest , wash her hands and walked out of bathroom.

She walk past the lobby , a guy that to the bathroom looked at her and tripped over the trash can and roll back ward on to the floor. The dude that worked there helped him up. She sprinted to the door**, O god it was badder than I thought, that guy all most got kill himself just by looking at me. Amy pull was left down on more time. I walked in running down the stairs and sat down next Jacob . **

" Amy what took you so long , said Jacob"  
"Um there was line in the bathroom"

"Shhhh" The old chubby guy said turning around and was starting at me.

"Hey sweet cheeks want to go on a real date sometime" he asked then he purred.

"What the hell!" yelled Jake.

_**Jacob pov -**_

I grab the popcorn box and slap on old chubby with it left mark on his head

Ow , said the old grumpy pervert

I will hunt your bald ass again turn around

Look kid I won't make a pass if your girl having been showing her goodies to everyone

What are you…..AMY?

Jacob look at Amy and blush what …. Where the rest of your t-shirt …..

_**Amy pov **_

**God he's been staring at my chest for 5 minutes **

"Jake, Jake snap of out."

"Oh, what were we talking about again?" said Jacob.

"My t-shirt damn it!, just the guy in the lobby…"

"What guy in the lobby? Did like he rip your shirt off, I'll kill him! "

"No jake he didn't rip my shirt"

"You got jumped the in line for bathroom is that what happen "

"Can we change the subject here, what happened in the movie so for?"

"The usually, I love you , more sex , the blond got married and her dad is having a affair… and what the hell happen to you shirt!" "Baldy turn the hell around …. You old fart"

"Amy hand me the popcorn"

"All right damn it was getting good" said old grumpy prevent.

"Do you have nothing better to do, like I don't know GROW HAIR!" yelled Amy. (gg-LOL I'm sorry I had to do it no offence to anyone bald, I just typed it hehe) I think I saw him pout for a minute. "Aww come on get over it shouldn't you be asleep by know anyway's?"

"Should'nt you be wearing a longer shirt"

"Look old man!, one I didn't do this to my shirt! Two your perverted ass needs to look at the screen for fifth time this week and shut the hell up, three you live with your mom don't you?"** Omg I'm turning into Jake.**

"look baby l know you want me but you don't have to show off to this chump."

_**Jacob pov-**_

"That's it!" I took the large drink from Amy and dunked it the old guys head. He was soaked from head to toe. Then I was about to punch him in the face. When Amy jumped in front me and did it herself.

"HEY WHATS GOING OWN HERE!"

**It was one of the movie theater ushers. **

"There you are these two youngster's have been harassing me"

"Liar!" we both shouted.

"Ok you two with me! I'm going to have you arrested for distributing the elderly and the peace"

"What!"

"He's not elderly he's barely over fifty for crying out loud!"

The movie theaters usher took us to his office. He asked Jake to sit outside and wait for another Usher to question him. He glared at and I walked into the room.

_**Amy pov-**_

"Ok ma'am I'm going to need you to explain what happened to your shirt" he said checking me out. ** Oh great I get the perverted cop, whatever happened to good cop bad cop. (gg- who came up with that anyway?)**

"Hmpf…I went to the bathroom and it jammed in the door and ripped off before I knew what had happened"

"So you're telling me" he started to get closer, " that it got caught in the door?"

"You know damn well what I just said, now back up" He was leaning over my chair.

"Aww are you uncomfortable I'm just asking a ques…" I slapped him.

"I'm leaving" I said getting up and headed for the door. He grabbed my arm.

"Look your're not going anywhere we're not done! "

**N/A: mwhahahah hehe cliff hanger. Sorry I had to do it. Jess had got a brain fart and I had to finish it. (Jess-I hate you, I hate you soo much, stop typing) you know how much spell check I just did on this thing jeez you missed about 27 words (Jess- im in middle school, school is boring not listen to grammer ) or spell check LOL , any who, Review please or all the bunnies in the world will be dipped in chocolate. HEHE **** (jess , gg is crazy been drinking banana juice) :p was not. **

**PS- I wont dip the bunnies but please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own twilight

**Chapter 3**

**Title …. Unknown title to lazy to think of one. (gg- or to write this story, I'm being used. ****Yay my own chapter well most of it. Brain farts suck)**

Summary about what just happen in chapter 2

…..

"Hmpf…I went to the bathroom and it jammed in the door and ripped off before I knew what had happened"

"So you're telling me" he started to get closer, " that it got caught in the door?"

"You know damn well what I just said, now back up" He was leaning over my chair.

"Aww are you uncomfortable I'm just asking a ques…" I slapped him.

"I'm leaving" I said getting up and headed for the door. He grabbed my arm.

"Look your're not going anywhere we're not done! "

…..

Chapter 3

"What do you mean we're not done? You can just kick me out like everyone else! Now let go!" I flipped him on his back, with my fist aimed at his face.

"Just one more question and you can leave"

I glared at him then let him up "What is ..!" He got up and he…**KISSED ME! What the fuck! **"DID YOU JUST KISS ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG YOU, I WAS ABOUT TO PUNCH YOU TWO MINUTES AGO DUMBASS!"

"GROOOOWL" I heard Jake. **O shit O shit O shit. I got to go. **I punched him in the face, **this time, **and push him into the wall AWAY from me.

"Jake! Calm down LETS GO KNOW" I said. I ran out of the room just time to get to him. We got his car outside.

**Jacobs POV-**

"Jake...take a chill pill calm down"

"He kissed you! On the lips!" **Are you serious? "**You could have just given me five minutes and no would have believed I killed him. What the hell is wrong movie theater first the old dude know a perverted teenage, I shouldn't have let you go in there by yourself" **I should have protected you. **

"Look Jake what happened, happened, it was my fight and it's over!" **God she was cute when she pouted. I started to look at her eyes they were hazel. **

**Amy POV-**

**Well at least he stopped breathing heavy, that's an improvement. **He was looking at my eyes. "Jake are you ok?" Then it happened. One moment he was looking at me weird, he leaning in a little too close, then WHAM right on the lips. **I've never been so happy in my life! **

**Jake POV**

**I started kissing her on lips. I thought I would just kiss her and leave it at that, but my lips had a mind of they're. I just couldn't stop her lips were so soft I just wanted more and to melt at same time. She wasn't complaining either, like she wanted the same thing. I started biting her lip so she would open up. I leaned her against the hood of my car. She started ripping at my t-shirt. **

…

Kim and gang walk out the exit to movie therater ….

"Where are Jake and Amy?" said Seth

"I think I found them" say Kim looking at Jake and Amy making out

"If you two are going to do at least get in car in the back " said Kim smiling her ass off. " I know it was a good idea to let you two see the movie"

"Whooo hooo go JAKE!" "Didn't think you had it in you!" "Damn Jake did you have to rip up her t-shirt?"

**~~Amy POV**

"Mmm, ah Jake." **He was kissing me like crazy. I could barely breathe for crying out loud. **

"Whooo hooo go JAKE!" "Didn't think you had it in you!" "Damn Jake did you have to rip up her t-shirt?"

**O no no no no! Ah wait a minute did he just not hear them. **

"Ah Jake…**another kiss**…Jake… stop it… for a minute…oh.. JAKE!" **I pushed his chest a little so he would get I meant it. **

**~~Jacob POV**

**It was like I was stuck in a trance. **

"If you two are going to do at least get in car in the back "said Kim smiling her ass off. " I know it was a good idea to let you two see the movie" **Ha, she has no idea, what happened in the movies, not one of her best choices. I'm starting to like what happened after all of that crap. **

"Whooo hooo go JAKE!" "Didn't think you had it in you!" "Damn Jake did you have to rip up her t-shirt?"

**Hmmm, Hahaha did they think I did that? Why would I rip of the bottom when I could just tear it into to shreds in five seconds flat. **

**I felt Amy starting to pull away but I had a grip on her so that wouldn't work. **"Ah Jake…**another kiss**…Jake **(kiss)** stop it **(kiss)** for a minute **(kiss)** oh **(kiss, was that a moan)** JAKE!" **Did she just try to push me. **

"Hmpf, fine. Whats up guy's" I said letting go of her. Once I did that the guy's came at me all at once knocking me to the ground. "Go Jake, Go Amy, Go Jake, GO Amy, FINALLY! hahaha" They started to sing. "JAKE AND AMY SITTING IN A TREE M-A-K-E-I-N…hey what comes after N"

"G you idiot" I said as smacked Seth at the back of his head.

**~~Amy POV**

**Finally AIR!**

"Hmpf, fine. Whats up guy's" Jake said letting me out of his death grip. Then all the guy's came over and basically jumped on him and started singing.

"Well, well what do we have here, thanx to me" said Kim she smiling like crazy. **Was she serious!**

"Ha thanx to you, TO YOU! I NEED A NEW SHIRT IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN US TICKETS TO FREAKEN CHICK FLICK I WOULD HAVE ONE. JAKE DIDN'T DO THIS TO MY SHIRT. I GOT HIT ON BY AN OLD FART WITH NO HAIR ON HIS HEAD, **but I'm sure he some all over his back, ew ew ew. **A USHER BOY KISSED ME, YEAH K-I-S-S-E-D ME! What do you have to say for yourself Kim?"

"The kiss was that good huh?"

**N/A: YAAAAY MY OWN CHAPTER. **(jess- yep now give me the damn computer my turn) aww shush here. (Yea….)

**Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Twilight … it sucks to be me

Chapter 4

Title … hey I got my brain working ; _**The unpredictable **_(that's the title and onward to the story! ) gg- dude you have issues, lol )

_**A week has past , summer is over and school has started .(jess – high school were drama begins ) gg- and hormones so important, lol, jk; for those of you like Jess, jk- just kidding)**_

_**Monday **_

BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarm clock went. Amy rolled out of bed and cut the clock off. "Damn and my dream was getting good" said Amy.

It was 6:30 School started at 8:00. I got out of the shower and went to my closet.

"Hey baby why didn't you what for me in the shower" Said Kim impersonating Jacob.

"Ahhh, KIM!"

"HAHAHA…OH…YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE" Kim said rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oooooooout!" "Fine, I'm going just don't pick nothing out that makes you look like a slut ok?" "Bye!" (gg- HAHAHA ok sorry I always wanted to do that. )I went to my closet to get a black pair of leggings, a blue and black Trist Dressy Top and a pair of blue Gucci flats. I went to the mirror and curled my hair. Black bouncy spiral were everywhere. I got and snuck into Kim's room to "Borrow" her blue and silver earrings and with matching bracelet. I got out I ran to room looking for my favorite necklace it was silver with a heart charm in middle, it was Jakes favorite and mine.

"No that can't be right!" yelled Kim from the bathroom connected to her room.

"What?" I ran to her , "Whats wrong Kim" I said.

" Its my time of the month and my period hasn't came on, this is bull." Kim pouted.

"How many days are you late"

"I don't know, where is the calenderer? What's today?"

"Monday the first day back to school.

"Kim is there a chance your... "

"No! don't say it Amy I warming you! there is no way I'm pregnant, there's no damn way!

Kim reached in her pocket for her cell and went to the calender, " I'm late by seven days." She leaned against the counter.

"What are you going to tell Embry?"

"Nothing, not until I know for sure"

"Don't you dare tell Jacob! This is a secret between you and me" said Kim, "This is the plan go to school as normal, get your schedule go to class and when the day ends go home."

"Ok got it" said Amy "But whose going to pick up the pregnancy test?"

"You" said Kim

"What … why me" said Amy

"Because I got to drive Embry over Jacob's house this afternoon, Jake's got to go to work remember. Geez and you're his girlfriend."

"Damn, it I forgot he's working at Al's Auto shop tonight to get extra hours" I said pouting. "You owe me BIG time!"

"I know I know"

"Amy where are you?" Called Jake from down the stairs. "We're going to be late for school you told me to come pick up?"

"Oh shit o shit o shit, kiiiiim I can't do this!, what if I spill…this is soooo not go.." SLAP

"OWWWWWWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YA.." I yelled at Kim.

"AMY? Whats wrong" asked Jake I heard him coming up the stairs. I closed the door.

"Now look what you've done" said Kim.

"Shhhh" I said putting my hand over her mouth.

"Aaaaaamy? Where the hell are you? "

"I'm the bathroom, just go wait in my room, K?"

"Uh huh, where's your sister?, Embry said she didn't text him back"

"Ohhh I knew I forgot something" whispered Kim, "Hehe".

"I should hit you"

"Well go out there with boyfriend, tell him…tell him…ooooh my phone died"

"That is soooo not going to work."

"Ok then I lost it again, I don't know come up with something you're the sneaky smart one remember"

"Ugh fine, wait… then what are you?"

"The sneaky hot one, know get out there"

She tried to push me near the door.

"Look I need to get down stairs to call Embry to explain why I didn't text him back." whispered Kim, "Go in there in distract him so I can close my room door.

"Yeah Yeah, but how am I suppose to do that"

"Hmm I don't know the same way you did at the movies, duh use your body, cute top by the way" she said, "You doing quickies with Jacob should be a long distract" she said wiggling her eyebrows. Here's a condom"

"You're a perverted person, wait why do you have a condom? You should used that and we wouldn't have this problem!"

"We did, the problem I changed birth control that…..oooooooooooooh shit"

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have solved the mystery, your right I am the smart one

Kim reached in the medicine cabinet and grabbed the pills. "Here swallow this, I don't know how long I'm be on the phone, you might have to take one for the team"

"What the hell, no I have my own, I'm leaving you, I can't believe I'm being used"

"Oh alright…wait when did you.."

" Bye" I walked out of the bathroom. To my bedroom Jake was looking at me. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Umm, sorry Kim was holding me hostage she didn't feel so well"

"Oh, guess I should tell Embry why she…"

"NO, she'll call him later." I said,"Anyway, we got fifteen minutes for you to sit on my bed all alone with me standing here."

"Amy you can sit on your bed or…we could do something else."

"Hmm it's a hard choice" I said smirking. He got up then. "I could make it for you?" Know he was smirking.

**Jacobs POV- **

**Where the hell is she, it's the first day of school. Finally, woah what is she wearing. She is not wearing that to school. **"What took you so long?" **She's killing me. Blah, blah, **"NO, she'll call him later." She said,"Anyway, we got fifteen minutes for you to sit on my bed all alone with me standing here."

"Amy you can sit on your bed or…we could do something else."** Like have a little fun.**

"Hmm it's a hard choice" she was smirking. **She's baiting me but who cares. We haven't kissed since the movies. **I decided to get up. "I could make it for you?" Know I was smirking. She was smiling. I walked up to her, and put my hand out. She grabbed it, walked in the room, closed her door and I pulled her toward the bed. I tossed on her on the bed. She giggled.

"Hahaha…Jake" I climbed on top of her and straddled her hips and tickled her and until she said it louder. "Jake…haha…stop…jake" then she did something I didn't see coming. **Did she just flip us over? **

"Ha!" she leaned in close and stopped laughing.

I was smiling. I put my hand on the side of her and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes. **Oh you know what fuck it! **I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back. I left her lips and went straight to her neck. I kissed her up and down her jaw line. **Mmmm, did she just moan. **Growl. She started lifting up my shirt.

_**Amy POV-**_

It's officially I gone to heaven. I lifted off his shirt and threw as far away from this prefect body that I could. ** Finally I got rid of the evil thing. How could one touch from his lips set my throat on FIRE. **

RIIIIIIIIP, **What the hell was that? **"Mmm..mmph… Jake…oh..wait, what was that?" I finally got him to stop.

"Umm…ooops don't be mad, please I'll buy you another one"

"A new what?...JAKE YOU RIPPED MY TOP IN HALF, IT COST TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY DOLLARS!"

"DAMN…I mean, I'm so sorry." He rolled over and I got up. **Wait I didn't have a bar under this top. ** I covered my chest and ran into my closet. He is soooo lucky I have a red and black one. I came back out and he looked happy but then disappointed. **Did he not want me to wear this?**

**N/A: enjoy : ) (Jess and GG- please review)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Twilight

*** gg- ok so I had to go on I promise I'll let Jess right the rest 90 % of time. I just had to finish this then I came up with the idea of Kim's POV as a Ninja.

**Amateur Ninja, Possessive, and WTF moments**

_**Kim POV- **_

"Ok ok I can do this" I said. I got out of the bathroom after I heard Amy close the door. I walked to the door and eased it open peaking my head through the door.

**Ok look left, look right, look left and go! **I slowly closed my door so no one would hear it. I was standing in front my door. **Ok time to do this ninja style. (I'm sorry this is from memory, hehe) I rolled to the other side of the door. Ok about 20 feet more to go. **

**I did two cartwheels then peeped on Amy to make sure she was doing her job. What the fuck? Oooh, that's my girl. **She was on top of him. I decided to close the door since that was enough porn for me today. Who am I kidding I couldn't take it. Gross.

**Ok what was I doing, oh right. I'm rolling and rolling and rolling. CREAK. What was that? Oh, the floor. Old damn house. Ok I made it to the stairs. One foot at a time, one step, two steps, three steps, four steps, what was that a mouse. Ah, I think it just moved. **I wasn't paying a attention and missed a step. **AHH OW AHH OW AHH OW AHH OW OW OW. **DOOSH.

"Owww my head, oh I'm down the stairs finally!"

**I dialed Embry cell phone and called…heeeey wait a minute I have a cell phone why the fuck did I come down here! **

"Hey baby what up's…uhh hello Kiiiim…are you"

"Oh sorry Embry I just had a moment, Are you ready for school?"

_**Amy POV-**_

**Did he not want me to wear this? **"Jake do you not like my top or something?"

"No, it looks great on you real great, but…" I walked over to the bed and sat near him.

"Too great" I smiled at. **He was sooooo jealous, awwww. **"I'll go change"

"NO!, you should wear it, it's your body plus I at least I got to rip it off of you "

"Yea when I didn't have on a bar, you pervert!" I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"HA true, let's go to school, I think I heard something fall down the stairs?"

"What!"

I got up, walked down the hall, and got halfway down the stairs to find one of Kim's shoes. "Kim?"

"Over here" She took her shoe and ran out the door with her keys and her book bag. "I don't even want to know" I said.

"You and your sis have issues"

"Shut up, and walk to your car" (gg- Jess turn; brain fart)

…**..**

**At School**

**I so happy me and Jake have most of classes together. Wait I shouldn't be happy my sister may be pregnant ,I have to pick a pregnancy test after school . Oh god I can't think straight all I can think is getting the pregnancy test. Kim baby problems are stressing me out .**

" Amy , Amy are you paying attention" said the teacher

Yes , Amy replied.

"Then what did I just say" she asked

"You were talking about writing a paper about we did this summer, Mr. Hunter" said Amy.

Jacob passed me a note.

Are you are ok? What's on your mind - jake

Jake I'm fine I was just thinking about us that all . XOXO AMY

Amy passed the note back to Jake. He smiled and left it at that. **Oh great know I'm thinking about us kissing. GOD HELP ME!**

The school bell rang school finally over. Now for the other problem to deal with, getting a ride to the Wal-Mart (Jess- Wally World) down the street from my street.

"Hey want me to drive you home before I go to work?"

"Umm no I'll find a ride"

"You sure Embry's riding with Kim somewhere hop in, where ever you need to go I'll…"

"Jake I'll be fine chill ok?" I walked over to him and put my arms around him "I'm a big girl I can find a ride by myself"

He kissed and said bye. He got in his car and rode.

Buzz Buzz. I grabbed my phone.

NEW TEXT:

Heyy suuure ill drive u? where u ?

(gg- : at; just in case)

REPLY:

THANX you're the best. im n front. I need to stop Wally world.

NEW TEXT:

Roger That! B there in 5

~~~Wally World

**Ok I left Paul in the car. Now where are the early pregnancy tests? **I just saw a sales man walk by. **Oh great this is going to be aaaaaaawkward. **

"Umm excuse me do you know where the early response pregnancy test are?" I asked him. **Bill? Are serious LOL**

"Aren't you a little…" said Bill

"Yea Yea just show me, they're not mine!" ** Dumbass. **I said looking annoyed as hell. (gg- I hate when sales people get smart, I wish they would talk less and just point, sorry no offese to sales people every or reading this story, hehe)

"Suuure miss what ever you, Over there to your left" he said.

"thank you!"

I walked over to the aisle. **What the fuck it's a whole bunch of these things which one do I pick. Ok ok I can solve this. Eenie Meenie Miinie Moe…. O fuck it I got all eight and put them in my basket with a box a tampons she didn't have hers but I did. I headed for the register and got one of the eco friendly bags so Paul wouldn't see through the bag. (Yaaay save the trees, lol) **

"Hi Amy long time no see , what brings you here" said Beth

**O God I forget Beth worked here . My mom said something about it, but I didn't pay attention to it. Beth is really good friend of Jake's dad . God I'm in deep shit now. **

"Um Um… you know just picking up little things."

Beth look at the eight pregnancy test , "Amy is there something you would like to talk about. Oh that's 12. 65 by the way. "

"No nothing to talk about, look at time got to go," Amy grabbed the bag and ran for it.

"Keep the change!" Amy yelled back. She ran to Paul's car got in.

"Start the damn car and drive!" yelled Amy.

Paul drove out of the parking onto the road.

"Where to?" said Paul.

"Drop me off at my place."

"Ok" said Paul

**5 minutes later **

"Thanx Paul for the ride"

"Any time Amy"

It got quite and Paul still didn't unlock the car. **Anytiiiiime**. "Umm Paul you can..MMPH!" **Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He kissed me!** I dropped the bag, I was in shock. Paul's hand decided to be care free with my upper body. He had me pin to the seat. His body press up to mine. The seat that I was in leaned back he was kissing me like his life depended on. **Kim help me ! OMG, Damn werewolf strength. **He started to pull the straps of my shirt down with one of hands while the other was roaming any part of my body it could find. **Ahhh, how can I get him off of me! **

"Paul…mmpf…stop kissing me…ahh" **Oh crap my spot, this has to stop! **I started kissing him like I wanted him to. **That's it sooo close to the unlock button then I'm freeeeeeeee. CLICK. **I was leaning on him and kissing his neck. **Ok now the death grip? Hmm. **I pressed sent on my phone after I reached in my pocket and pressed send on my phone. **He was the last number I dialed. **

_**I'm boyfriend number 2  
'cause the first he don't really seem like he know what to do  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
And I know you like it freaky so I'm gonna give it to you  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
If we don't fuss, don't fight, don't argue  
And second place always got a whole lot to prove  
So whenever you get in the mood  
(Just call) boyfriend number 2**_

**What the hell, OMG! Is that his ringtone when I call him. Awww I miss Jake.**

"Hmm, why are you calling me I'm right here?" **Finally, I'm free. **I leaned back in my own seat and glared the hell out of him.

"Look I know what you're going to say…"

"Oh really because I think you don't! How could you!, You know what! I don't want to even look at you now no I don't want to even be near you right now…I'm done, Bye Paul. Trust me I will cuss you out later!"

I grabbed my bag, grabbed the freaking door handle, I hopped out and slammed the damn car door.

I ran in the house …

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(PLEASE REVIEW)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, sucks times three.

**Title : The Phone Call .. Here goes**

It was 9:00 Beth's shift ended, she ran to her locker in the staff lounge in the back of Wally World. She opened her locker, looked for cell phone and dialed Billy.

**Oh pick up Billy.**

"Hello Beth" said Billy

"Billy I need to tell something to you" said Beth

"What is it Beth?"

"Well Amy came in the store today…"

"How's little Amy doing?" said Billy

"Um…. see that's the thing she came and bought eight pregnancy test…Uh Billy you still…**Damn he hung up.**

**Billy POV- **

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaake!" I yelled. **Damn he's at work.**

"He's at work" yelled Embry.

"Ok, hey wake me up when he gets here."

"Will do"

…

**At Amy's House …..**

**What is wrong with the men in La Push !**

**There must be something in the water. **

**Bald old man hitting on me, a teen usher kissed me. Oh plus to top all off Paul kiss me and felt all over my body.**

"Kim where are you?" yelled Amy

"In my room" yelled Kim

Amy walked into the room to find Kim on the bed eating ice cream watching the young and the restless.

"Amy finally where you have been…" Kim said putting a spoon full of cookie dough ice cream in her mouth.

"Well I would have been here sooner if Paul didn't try to have sex with me!"

"No way ... How far did he get?"

"Kim!" I yelled

"It was just a question Amy"

"Did he get your panties down?"

"No I stopped him before that could happen."

"Why are we discussing this?" I yelled

"Because this is better than what I'm watching Damn it, ok so did he get further then you and Jake?"

"…"

"O-M-G! "She said laughing and putting the empty carton down.

"Jake ripped my t-shirt off but all he was touching was my back and my thighs"

"Hahahah and Paul"

"He tried to get my shirt off and started feeling my chest and…and he touched where my umm...umm. "I said, "Look, I got the pregnancy tests"

"No, don't change the subject, where'd he touch?"

"This is not the problem at hand, damn, you might be pregnant"

"Yours is more recent than mine"

"But which one's bigger"

"Well yours has you getting two boyfriends or a boy friend and a potential rapist…"

"Yours damn it, I sure I'm not pregnant" said Amy.

"Yeah when did you start the pill?"

"After the movies the next day "

"Damn it, well that's not the point, did Paul say whether or not he was going to tell Jake about yall's little affair?"

"Look Paul came on to me…damn"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes, but to get him off of me so I could reach the Damn unlock button"

"But that's not what he was thinking" Kim said singing

Amy got up and threw the pregnancy tests at Kim while taking her tampons out.

Kim stared at her, "Amy is your period on? Light or heavy"

"What is it to you?"

"You do know there are some girls that can be pregnant? Useing the pill and be pregnant by their period being light because didn't know the pill didn't take effect."

"That is not true and it didn't even make sense, plus me and Jake and never got that far…and don't you dare ask about Paul!" yelled at Amy.

"Fine then prove it here's a test"

"You just don't want to take it by yourself, fine give me the damn stick"** It was blue. The rest were pink, white, teal blue, and a green one.**

"Aww you're best" she ran over and hugged me.

"Yea Yea Yea. Go pee"

_**~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~**_

We were sitting in Kim's room. She took seven of them and I took one.

"Hey go check", Kim asked me while pushing me off of her bed.

"Fiiine" I walked to her bathroom sink. "Are you ready?"

"hmmm, yea" Kim put her face in her pillow

"Ok you got four positive and three negative…" I said.

"Hmmm…and yours?"

"What the…this can't be right" Kim sat up and ran into the bathroom with superman speed and almost knocked me down. She looked at the test. Looked at me. I looked at her.

"POSITIVE!" and that's when I passed out. Right in the damn bathroom.

**Kim POV-**

"Amy…Amy, o shit o shit o shit, wake up you knuckle head." Kim said, "Daaaamn she's heavy, who am I suppose to call to pick her up"

**Ok OK I can drag her into my room and call…**

**Embry POV-**

My phone was vibrating. I was sitting at Jakes house with Seth playing video games. I picked up phone ignoring the caller id.

"Talk"

"Hey man where you at?" **It was Paul.**

"Over at Jakes, why what's up"

"Oh…is Jake over there"

"No he still at work, he won't be back for another hour. Why what did you?"

"Nothing why I do I always have to do something"

"Because you never call me unless you're in a jam, now spill"

"Man whatever I don't need this…have you talked to your girl yet?"

"Not since she dropped me off…stop changing the subject"

"Look man there is no other subject, I called to check on…"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Hold up it Kim, I 'll call you back later"

**BEEP**…

"Hey baby"

"Embry! Come over quick I need you to help me with Amy she fainted…again"

"What did you do to her now"

"Nothing, baby just come over please she's to heavy to pick up"

"Fine"

"Snicker" **Paul o shit I didn't hang up on him. **

"What was that"

"Nothing I'll be right over"

CLICK

"Paaaaaaaaul, why didn't you hang up?"

"My bad bro, I'll"

"Do you know anything that I don't Paul"

"Nope… see ya"

**What is going on? **I got Billy's car keys and left him a note.

"Aww come on man I'm kicking your butt"

"Ha you wish. Hey keep a eye on the house I'm going to Kim's tell Billy when he wakes up"

"Awww" Seth started to make kissing faces "Hope you have fun, Hahahah"

"Shut up, just do it!" I walked out the door.

_**Amy POV- in dreamy land (Jess- she was out cold)**_

Oh what happen … where I'm I

In my room I don't remember walking to my room

Amy tried to sit it . what the hell I know I don't weigh this much . Amy looked down at her stomach it was huge and round .

**Where the hell did that come?**

**Ok don't panic maybe you're just fat you're really fat.**

**Amy felt a kick in her stomach.**

**OMG it I'm not fat. **

**Ooooooooooooooooh this can't be happening. **

"Amy baby your water just broke, we're going to the hospital" I heard a voice.

**Jake?**

"Come on baby you can do it push, push…I think see its head"

**What the hell is going? What does he mean my water broke I don't feel a thing? It has a head? Jake come closer I can't see you.**

The person came closer.

"It's alright I'm right here I'm not going anywhere Amy"

**Just a little bit closer. OMG! It's…**

**Dum Dum Dum (gg- I'm evil I know give me a break we're discussing who going to be the baby dady) jess- LOL**

**PS= please review! (gg- Shout out to ****2010Camaro2SS,** thanx for reviewing; PSS- yea Paul's a jerk in this story, totally hot in the moviethough, but a jerk in this story: ) )


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Twilight

**** Just so you know Kim, and Embry are Seniors in high school, Amy, Jake, Paul, and Quil are Juniors, and Seth's a Freshman.

**Chapter 7**

_Summary about what in the chapter 6_

Oh what happen … where am I?

In my room I don't remember walking to my room

Amy tried to sit up. What the hell? I know I don't weigh this much. Amy looked down at her stomach it was huge and round.

**Where the hell did that come?**

**Ok don't panic maybe you're just fat you're really fat.**

**Amy felt a kick in her stomach.**

**OMG it I'm not fat. **

**Ooooooooooooooooh this can't be happening. **

"Amy baby your water just broke, we're going to the hospital" I heard a voice.

**Jake? Next thing I knew I was in hospital.**

"Come on baby you can do it push, push…I think see its head"

**What the hell is going? What does he mean my water broke I don't feel a thing? It has a head? Jake come closer I can't see you.**

The person came closer.

"It's alright I'm right here I'm not going anywhere Amy"

_**What's happening now….**_

**Just a little bit closer. OMG! It's…EMBRY!**

"Bring me a mirror!"

"Ok baby calm down"

**I looked in the mirror only to see a reflection of Kim. What the fuck!**

"Amy sweet heart time to wake up….Ammmmmy " Was that Kim?

"Hmmm, oww my head" I mumbled.

"She's alive" She said tackling me.

"Oww, not if you keep crushing me" I said gasping for air.

"Oh my bad"

"I was having a nightmare ... How I got in my room. "

"I carried you" said Embry standing at the door. I looked at Kim confused.

"Umm, Embry could you give us a minute?"

"Sure I'm going to kitchen did you cook anything?"

"Yea it's on the stove…save some for Amy!" Embry walked away from the door and was down the stairs in three second. Kim looked back at me.

"What was the dream about?" she sat beside me on my bed.

"You!"

"What about me?"

"You were pregnant. At first I thought it was me but it was you and Embry"

"Why would I be pregnant when your test was positive?"

"I don't know!...wait, go get the tests"

"What! Why?" I got up and ran to my door.

"Oh come on!" I walked to bathroom and grabbed the two blue tests. "Ok you gave me a blue one without realizing that we had two"

"Oooooh shit this isn't good, well how do we know which one of us is pregnant then?"

"Guess we're going to have to go to the clinic. Cause I can't remember which one is one"

"Me either, we're totally screwed"

"Ah don't you mean you, because I haven't had sex you wanted me to take the damn thing and almost gave me a heartache. I thought I was PREGNANT for crying out loud"

"Oh yea, hehe." I glared at her, "FINE!" Kim said pouting.

_**Jacob POV-**_

"Finally, I'm home!"

"Jake what's up, your home early?" asked Seth.

"Got off early where's Embry?"

"He's coming back just called; he went the Kim and Amy's. Amy fainted again."

"She what, when, why, what happened?"

SLAP "Geez, take a chill pill she's fine"

"I don't care, why didn't she call me"

"I don't know call Embry "

I got my phone and called Embry's cell.

Ring Ring Ri…

"Hey Jake I'm on my way…"

"How's Amy?"

"Ha she fines man, chill she relaxing, you'll see her tomorrow"

"Ok, hurry up and get back before dad gets up"

"K man be there in five"

_**Embry POV-**_

"Kim, I'm leaving, Jake wants me to come to his place." I yelled from down stairs. She ran down the stairs.

"Ok see you tomorrow baby, be safe" Kim said and kissed me goodbye.

"Oh on second thought maybe I don't have to leave" I said.

"No Embry time to go, I have to look after Amy"

"Ok, see you later" said Embry leaving the house.

**20 minutes later **

"Hey Jake what's up. How was Work?"

"The usually working on cars and bikes."

"Uhhh where's Seth in the bathroom why?"

CRASH!

"What the hell was that?" said Embry

"Shhhh Dad's asleep I think"

"Oh well he's a woke now…oh I forgot to tell you he was on the phone with someone and called your name really loud after he got off"

"What! And you're only telling me this now; he probably wants to kill me!...But what did I do?"

"Uuuuuh why are you asking me I don't know!"

I heard Billy open his door to his room.

"I'm going to check on Seth" I said running to the bathroom. I think I heard Jake whisper Traitor at me before I left. Billy walked passed me into the living room.

**Jake POV-**

"Jake take Embry and Seth home, we need to talk." said Dad.

"Ok"

"Embry!, Seth!, come on I'll take you home."

"Sorry Jake I didn't do it" said Seth.

"Yes you did! Who else was in there your imaginary girlfriend?" Said Embry. I smiled

"Shut up!" said Seth

"Awww where ya'll having fun? Was she hot? Because you were back there for a long time"

That did it. Seth pounced on Embry. It was hilarious it was like he actually thought he could win.

"Guy's break it up, hurry up and get in the car" I said laughing.

I took them home and dropped them off.

**Billy POV-**

**Jakes back. Now how am I supposed to talk to him about this? Maybe he doesn't know? It wouldn't be right to tell him this then. I'll just find out what he knows and see how far I'll get. **I was sitting in the living room.

"Hey dad" he sat on the couch.

"Jake, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Uhh not that I know of…why"

"Beth saw Amy at Wal-Mart today and she picked up a few things"

"Yea she told she had to shopping for something, that's all I know"

"Didn't you drop her off?"

"No she said she would find a ride"

"Oh so that's all right"

"Yea"

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"No I think you should hear it from Amy for yourself" **So I can find out.**

**Jacob POV-**

**Weeeeird conversation. **

"I'm going to do my homework see you tomorrow morning dad"

"Did you eat dinner?"

"I'll get some later"

**Amy POV- **

I was looking in my locker for my Chemistry book. **Where the hell did I put it? **"Ugh, forget it!" I slammed my door to find Jake leaning on the locker beside mine.

"Hey baby we up for tonight?"

**Jake asked me on a last week, kind of a celebration for making it through the first day. **

"Yep, what should I wear?"

He got closer to me. "Whatever you want" he leaned in close to me ear, "It won't matter when we get to you place" he leaning back up smiling.

"Ah Jake, you pervert" I said smiling.

"Uh excuse me" It was Amber McClain. "Hiiiiii Jakiiiiie" **She was the queen of the Amber's. A group of the most popular girls in school who happened to have the name Amber in common. Amber McClain, Amber Brittany Jones, and Amber Courtney Williams. **

**I used to be part of the group, unfortunately. She was new girl at school and I thought I would help her out. It was 9****th**** grade she transferred in the second semester. On the last day of school she decided to where this long gown type of dress for a play all-day. It was just for her main part in Romeo and Juliet for the last day of school. I accidently stepped on her dress in the cafeteria and it ripped off halfway. She ran out of the whole school crying. She's been trying to get Jake to go against me ever since. He was the only other best friend I had in 9****th**** grade.**

"Uhhhh Amber me and Amy where in the middle of something"

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Benson wanted to know if you would help him with something in his classroom"

"What does he need me to do?"

"I don't know he just told me to get you" I looked at Jake and started to walk away.

"Uh tell him to find Ember, Amy!"

I turned around "What are you doing go help them, I'll be fine"

"Amy stop it" he looked me in the eye's "I want you no one else, remember that"

"I know," I smiled it was the first time he said something like that. "oooh damn it I couldn't find my chemistry book!"

"I got you covered" I turned around to find Amber having a fit. **Hmmm today was going to be…interesting, I thought. **

_**5:55 pm and Amy's house**_

"OMG OMG OMG I'M FREKAING OUT HE'S GONNA BE HERE SOOOON WHAT DO I… "

SLAP! (gg- theres a lot abusiveness in this story, LOL)

"Owwww KIM!, what was that for?" I said rubbing my cheek. I was walking back and forth in the living room.

"Are you serious, sit down your making me dizzy"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Geez, calm down you act like it's your first date or somethin….oooooh hehe woops, I forgot this is your first date alone with him my bad" Kim said. I glared at her. "Awww my little girl is growing up so fast…did you pack a condom?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I said, then I whispered yes. **but I doubt I'll need it, I think we mostly talk.**

"What I'm just helping you out"

"Kim I'm going to tell you this slooooowly, "You…Have…Issues!" she threw a pillow at my head. "Ha you missed"

She glared at me, "I'm just saying I'm your big sister I have to watch out for you"

"Yea Yea, you sound like you're about to give me 'the talk', hahaha...why aren't you laughing. Oh….you can't be serious!"

"Hahaha you actually thought I was going to do that are you crazy!"

"Ha Whatever"

"So are you going to tell him about Paul?"

"Are you going to tell Embry we're going to the clinic?"

"Hey I asked you first!, plus you almost got raped, I think you didn't tell me whether or not you enjoyed it, and you have to be with him for forth period"

"I know I know my life is screwed up, what else is new"

"I'm lucky I'm not you but I don't want to be me either, yours is better lets switch"

"Ha no!"

"Well what happened, describe"

_**Three minutes later…**_

"Kiiiiiiiiiim are there"

"THAT PERVERT, OOOOOOOH I AM SOOO CALLING HIM AND…"

"KIM! Calm down"

**Kim POV-**

**DING DONG**

"Great" said Kim.

"Shhhhhh get the door and calm down, I'm going to the bathroom"

"Hey" Said Jake.

"Yea Yea you're driving my sister crazy do you have any idea how many outfits she just changed into!"I heard Kim from the bathroom.

"Uhhhhh"

" you don't want to know"

_**Preview of whats happening next in the next chapter …**_

"Amy can I ask your question?" said Jake

"I guess, what's up"

"Well Billy said something about you at Wal-Mart what did you buy?"

Um -Um

**Amy POV **

**O God what do I tell him, Do I lie, no I not good lairing to Jake **

**What would do I say he's waiting for an answer. Do I tell him the truth about that night the pregnancy test, Paul? **

**Oh what will I say? **

**N/A: Enjoy : ); PLEASE REVIEW**

**PS- Jess- To reader something come up and I'm not able to continue the story to chapter 8. Give me a break I got damn school work. Damn those teachers … (gg- note she mad at her teachers, LOL; she's taking a break for a little while so we won't be able to post as quickly. PS_ she's going through post- partum depression, LOL just kidding)(jess – I know you aint talking you got work to for school.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight , damn it all.

Chapter 8

Title …..The Date

**Kim POV-**

**DING DONG**

"Great" said Kim.

"Shhhhhh get the door and calm down, I'm going to the bathroom"

"Hey" Said Jake.

"Yea Yea you're driving my sister crazy do you have any idea how many outfits she just changed into!"I heard Kim from the bathroom.

"Uhhhhh"

"You don't want to know"

"Oooook where is she?"

"In the bathroom"

**Click**

**That must be mom. **

"Hey Kim, did you start on dinner, yet I was going to order Chinese food"

"No, go for it, oh mom Jake's taking Amy on a daaaaaaaaaaaate tonight"

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" screamed Amy from the bathroom. **Woops **

"Ummmm I got to go, have fun Jake bye"

I ran up the stairs, to Amy's bathroom. She sitting on her bed now.

"Whats wrong…wait, did you change your outfit again! "

"Yea you like"

"Hmm not bad"

"Why did you tell mom?"

""Well you obviously weren't going to say anything!"

"Whatever, so what is he wearing"

""Why don't you go find out?, GO!"

"Awww fine"

**Jake POV-**

**I heard someone coming down the stairs. I was sitting on the couch so I couldn't tell who was coming down. I was taking Amy out to eat and some fancy restaurant. She doesn't know I just told her to dress like she was going to prom. **

**Amy's mom went to go pick up the Chinese food. Her dad was still on his business trip with they're uncle for who knows what. **

"H..hey Jake" **Did she just stutter?**

**Amy POV**

**He staring at me like at the movies again**

Do have something on me . said Amy looking around

**I was wearing a black and dark blue dress. The top part was sleeveless and dark blue, in the middle was a little corset design wrapping around my waist, and the bottom flared out like a black tutu. Her Shoes wear black stilettos.**

**Jake POV**

**WOW , she look beautiful . **

"You look amazing Amy , I.. I like you dress.**"**

"thanks , so where are you taking me."

"It a surprised" said Jake smiling.

Amy took Jake by the arm and headed for the door.

15 minutes later …...

Fancy Restaurant

**Amy POV **

**I can't believe Jake and me are going to eat at a five star restaurant. Jake parked the car and got to the door for Amy. They went inside the restaurant it was Fancy with art everywhere and a fountain of gold in the center of Room. He walked me to the front desk. The place was so huge you could get lost on the way the bathroom if you didn't know the way. **

**Jacob POV **

**Amy looked happy with the place I choose to eat at. There was an old lady at the front desk and she didn't look to friendly. **

"Excuse me miss I made a reservation for two."

The Old women look up from her book and look at me and Amy.

"Name" she said

"Jacob Black"

"Oh yes Mr. Black your table is to the back by the window."

We were seated and ordered our food .

**We talk about school and us and what we had planed for this weekend . **

"Amy , Saturday I'm going on fishing trip with my dad and Charlie." Said Jake

"Oh that's ok Jake I'll just hang out with Kim, or go shopping."

"Speaking of shopping."

"Amy can I ask you a question?" said Jake

"I guess, what's up"

"Well Billy said something about you at Wal-Mart what did you buy?"

Um -Um

**Amy POV **

**O God what do I tell him, Do I lie, no I'm not good lairing to Jake **

**What do I say he's waiting for an answer. Do I tell him the truth about that night the pregnancy test, Paul? **

**Oh what will I say? **

**The Inner Amy **

**Amy you should tell Jacob the truth be honest with him his will understand and you know I'm right . Now tell him the truth. Kim will understand even though she going to pissed. **

"Jacob I going to be honest with you, and I hope you still like me after wards."

"Ok "reply Jake .

(Before you read think of the song in the background usher this my confusions )

"Ok here goes , you can't tell anybody this , on the first day things didn't go well Kim thought she was pregnant , because her period was late and then she made me go get the pregnancy test . But to get there I needed a ride and I called Paul. At Wal-mart I pick up the pregnancy test and ran into Beth who knows your dad. Finally when I got home Paul wouldn't let me out of his car and …." Amy swallow hard. "…he…he tried to have sex with me. BUT I got a away for him! I know I should have told you but, I thought taking care of Kim's problem was more important. And I still don't know if she is or isn't pregnant.

Jake POV

**Calm down Jacob. You get though this dinner with Amy your girlfriend and kill Paul later.**

"Is that it?" Said Jacob

Yes, so you answer

"To what" said Jake

"To I didn't tell you when I should have about Paul." Said Amy looking down.

"I will kill Paul later, Amy I trust you."

**Amy POV **

**Oh God I'm tearing up this is deep. Damn it! I feel like one of the girls from the young and the restless crying for a sexy carper , because her husband is cheating on her.**

**Tears stop, damn emotions! **

"Amy why are you crying?"

I'm so happy , I thought that you were going to flip out and go storm off to go find Paul and kill him .

"Amy I'm here with you, I … I want to be with you and I'm glad you told me,…..you being honest with me." Said Jake whipping a tear from Amy face.

Looking into her eyes , "I never wanted to see you cry. I won't let anyone hurt you ."

Amy was looking back into Jacob eyes.

"Awwwwww!"

Jacob turned his head.

"Do all of you mind, we're trying to have a moment" said Jacob

Amy turned her head; too many people were listening and watching their conversation they were having.

**Luckily, the waiter came and gave us our food and told the other people to mind their own business. **

**We ate, talked and laughed about our crazy week. Jacob talked about his pals at work and about Seth and Embry's fight at his house. The night went well. Jake payed the check and we left the restaurant and was walking to his car . **

**Jacob POV **

"Amy how was it, our first dinner date" Said Jake when he got the car door for Amy.

"It was wonderful Jake, thank you for taking me out I needed that, to just enjoy myself and not be worried about anything."

"I'm glad you had a good time." They were down the highway almost to Amy house .

…...

**Amy's House. On the porch**

"Jacob I really really had a good time with you."

"If you want to… I don't have to end it Amy" said Jake

"What did you have on mind Jake?" I put my arms around neck and looked him in the eyes.

"Your bedroom, we can finish what we started."

"I don't know…bet you I can beat you there" said Amy opening the door.

They quietly went upstairs to Amy room.

_**("Jupiter Love" By Trey Songz) GG- couldn't help it. **_

_**(Lyrics are under line**__d)___

Unh..  
I think its time we take a trip, tell me where.  
Tell me where you wanna gooooO aah (you want go)  
I got an idea (what you think about this...just follow me baby..take you where you need to be))

Oh God Jake going to be my first. I know I idea what to do. Strip than make out then sex, or make out strip then sex, ok I going to have panic, what order do we go in. Damn it I should have talked to Kim about this when I had a chance. Ok just breathe just breathe Amy.

Before Amy could turn around good enough to look at Jake, he grabbed her by her waste with one arm and kissed her. The next thing she knew she was on her back and thrown on her bed.

_Gurl you know that you the sshhh, 'way you walkin wit dem heels on  
Talkin to me dirty yo body I wanna feel on (feel on) feel on (feel on)  
Once I get to you I promise we gon go re-real long (real long) real long (real long) real long  
Gurl I do you rite  
Don't you know that you the sshhh, got me turnin off my cell phone  
Nothins more important than gettin our fairytale on (tale on)  
Ya hair long (hair long)  
I just wanna pull it  
_

"Jaaaaaake". Amy whispered gasping for air.

"What? Am I going to fast?" Said Jake. He was panicking.

"No, No just… surprised that all" said Amy

"Ok, don't worried I got a condom" grinned Jake.

Jake let down at Amy dress. "Amy how much does this dress cost."

I sighed. "You can rip it. I got another one. But you still have to pay for my OTHER top."

Jake grinned , and ripped off my dress and threw it to the side.

The cold air hit Amy's bare chest, and covered her chest with hand, blushing from embarrassment.

"You're not wearing bra?"

"I didn't need it" replied Amy with a blush ever present on her face.

Jake took his shirt off.

"See know we're even."

_Baby wait a minute  
Don't be timid  
Don't be shy you so fly  
I just wanna take you on a ride_

Amy was still covering her chest and looking down. He lifted her chin up. "Amy you're beautiful, inside and out. I know EVERY part of you that no one knows but you and Kim."

Amy was about to say something but Jake's lips cut her off.

**Jake Pov **

**It was just like when at movies, I couldn't stop kissing her. It was more than in trance, hell I can't even keep my hands off of her body. **I was kissing her neck while my hands did the rest. I moved her hands and went straight for her chest. Kissing her and using my left hand to massage her breast. I think I heard a moan or two.** She's driving me crazy. I know she wants to go slow…I think this is Amy we're talking about. I better speed up. **

"Amy are you alright"

"No you're killing meeee" **Hmm maybe I should make this more fun. **I got close to her ear.

"Ha you've seen nothing" I whispered in her ear and left a hickey on her neck.

Jake's right hand went for Amy's panties to pull them down and claim his prize. **LACE! RED! AND EASY TO TEAR. **

Amy started to grab a grip on her pillow. I spread her legs nice and slow. I took one finger a trailed the inside of her upper thighs. While taking my hand tearing underwear with ease.

**Amy Pov **

**OMG not there, Ahhhhhhhhh , Jake. I can't control myself my body is betraying me. First it was my chest now this! **

[Hook 2X]  
I think its time we a trip to the bed  
Gurl yo bodys' talkin and im lovin what she said  
Don't you be a fraid to  
Let me elevate you  
Welcome you to suuuper.. duuuper..Jupiter Looove

Gurl you know dat you the ssshh  
Aint nobody gotta tell ya  
Natural body fragrance is such a sweet aroma  
OoooOh hooow I lOOoooove  
being inside your lOOoooove  
You lookin tooo goooood  
For me not jump all over you  
So goooood  
That's exactly what I wanna do  
Let me hold ya heart, show me where to start  
Its amazin how you shine in the dark

[Hook 2X]  
I think its time we take a trip to the bed (can we go there)  
Gurl yo bodys' talkin and Im lovin what's she said  
Don't you be afraid to  
Let me elevate you  
(I wanna) Welcome you to suuuper (weeew)..duuuper..Jupiter Looove

Eeeew now that we are here  
The stars are all aligned  
Its unbelievable  
Sooooo incredible  
Give me your looooooooooooooooooove  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oooh  
YooO looove  
Weeelcome to suuper duuper Jupiter Looove

[Hook 3X]  
I think its time we take a trip to the bed  
Gurl yo bodys' talkin and im lovin what she said  
Don't you be afraid to  
Let me elevate you  
Welcome you to suuuper..duuuper..Jupiter Looove

… Use you imaginations on things that happen next in the bedroom. Hehehehehe , I know I'm evil. It was New Moon That Night !

Next Chapter going Be…...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Don't Own Twilight , SUCKS!

Is there a Doctor in the house.

…...

Amy Pov

**Beep Beep BEEEEP Beep Beep BEEP **

**Ahh, what is that sound coming from. I opened her eyes, she was laying on something it was warm and…breathing? I looked to see that my hand was lying on Jakes chest like the other half of my body that was connected to my hand. **

**BEEP BEEP , what is the damn sound coming from. I turn to the night stand to see her alarm clock Beeping. It was on Jakes side of the bed. **

**Jacob took his hand and smashed it into pieces**

"**This is waaaaaaay to early to wake up on a Saturday morning" said Jake rolling over.**

**I giggled then stopped. What was Jake doing in my bed, oooooh. I remember. Oh God I hope Kim or Mom didn't hear us. **

**What time is it any way? I looked at the clock 8:30 oh god I got to make sure I scheduled an appointment for Kim at the Clinic today . **

I got out of bed, and when to peek out the door.

I smelled bacon mom must be cooking breakfast before she leave's for work.

I looked to Kim's bedroom door. Closed, she must be sleep.

**Ok where my phone.** I looked in my night stand on my side of the bed. **Damn. **I looked on the floor. **Gotcha. **I dialed the clinic number.

Beeep Beeep Beeep

Hello you have reached Trinity Hospital. My name is Brittany how may I help you?

Hello I would like to make sure that I still have an appointment for my sister today.

Name?

Kim Montage.

Ok miss, I have you down for 10:30?

Ok.

Is that everything?

Yes, thank you… Bye

I hung up and put my phone on my desk. I had a mirror on my dresser. **OMG I'm still naked! **I looked the floor and found Jakes shirt and put it on.

Buuuuuuuuz Buuuuuuuuz Buuuuuuuuuz

"Amy pick up the phone." Grumbled Jake he turned right back over taking all the cover on my bed with him. I walked back to my dresser. Ignoring the caller ID.

Hello?

"Amy?" it was Billy.** O shit why nooow. **

"Amy is Jacob at your house I've been trying to call him all night but he won't answer."** Oh he was the one calling Jake while we were…umm.**

"Amy, Amy your still there."

"Yes Billy I'm still here…I haven't seen Jake sent our date .

"All right if you see him call me"

"Will do." said Amy hanging up the phone.

"Amy who was that?" Said Jake sitting up on the bed. He was wiping his eyes with his hand. **Awww he was so cute. Damn I'm lucky. **

"It was your dad he asked where you were.

"What did you tell him? said Jake.

"I lied and said I didn't know where you were." I said back to the bed.

"Oh good I thought you told him the truth."

"Jake your dad's worried about you have to go home, I got to get dress and take Kim to clinic." He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I could feel his fingers combing through my hair.

"Well another round wouldn't hurt." **Crap I said out loud. Ahh. **

"I can agree with that."

"Mmph…mmm…Jake…Ah…You…Aww fuck it"

**~~~2 minutes later**

Jake had to use the bathroom. **Goog timing. LOL. Oh well. What the hell am I going to wear today. Oh shit I spend the whole day with Kim. She'll kill me if she finds out I told Jake plus she might ask about our date. Damn why meeeeeee.**

Jake came out of the bathroom and jumped on top of me on the bed. "Ah Jake, no stop it"

"Aww I wanted to finish what we started." He rolled off of me, sat up and looking at me with his puppy dog face.

"Ha I think we've had enough fun for tonight and you're fooling anyone with that look Mr."

"Are you sure, I can be quite tempting" He wasing kissing my neck again.

"Ah Jake…stop it" **Trust me your body can do it all by itself! I mean seriously!**

"Fine, I should go." He got up and went to find his boxers and pants. So what do you think Kim's going to say when she finds out the fish's off of the hook" **Oh shit that's why.**

"Jake you forgot about your fishing trip today" I threw a pillow at him. **SCOOOORE**. "That's why Billy called."

"Damn, but what about the doctor's appointment? You want me to with you two?" He threw the pillow back at me.

"No! Kim doesn't know I told you about her and don't tell anybody. Don't think about it either. Embry doesn't know either…"

"Amy I know you're up I'm getting ready to leave come down here for minute".

"Ok mom" I yelled back .

"Jake you got go NOW! If my mom see's your car in the front yard she's going to know you're still here. I didn't ask her if you could stay over yesterday."

**Jake POV**

**Damn I forgot about my car, Amy's got a point. I forgot all about my dad worrying and the trip. Dad's been looking forward to this since last week.**

I asked Amy to stand so I could take my shirt off her. She giggled. I got it off put it on, gave her my jacket and kissed her goodbye.

"Should I use the back door?"

"You can jump out of my window it's quicker that way. Plus she'll see you coming down the steps" said Amy .

I opened up the window and jumped down.

"I got in the car and drove onto the highway."

**Amy POV**

**I grabbed my robe from my closest and ran down stairs. **

"Morning mom" I said cheerful.

"You're in a cheerful mood, must be from last night" she said while drinking her coffee.

"I got to go I 'm going to be late. Oh Amy you mind to grocery store today I want to make some bake chicken tonight." **PHEW! I most panicked.**

"No, I don't mind mom."

"Ok, the list is the table. Oh make sure that your sister is up before noon. I don't want sleeping all afternoon again. You can take her with you." She went to living and grabbed her suitcase while I got her lunch bag and coffee to go. " I'll be back later."

I walked her to the door.

"Bye mom" I said closing the door .

"Bye honey. "

I ran back upstairs to put on my cloths, and take a shower. It was 9:05 AM.

_**Kim POV-**_

**Damn alarm clock. I miss the Beeping it keeps playing music. This song sounds new?**

_Gonna party all night till the sun comes up  
Cuz it feels like the world dissapears around us_

When we dance  
When we laugh  
When we touch

I was planning out my party  
Running errands 'round the city  
Gorcery bags full of alcohol  
And chocolate chip cookies

Saw a dress that was amazing  
In the window of a boutique  
So I went across the street  
Then my heel broke and it threw me

I tried to catch my balance  
But I was 'sposed to fall  
It seems that spilling coffee  
Was no accident at all

Cuz you're here right now  
Sitting on my couch  
Funny how it all works out

When we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch (touch touch)

Yeah we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch (touch touch)

Gonna party all night till the sun comes up  
Cuz it feels like the world dissapears around us

When we dance  
When we laugh  
When we touch

Every choice we make  
And every road we take  
Every interaction  
Starts a chain reaction  
We're noth affected when we least expect it  
And ten when we touched  
And it all connected

Every choice we make  
And every road we take  
Every interaction  
Starts a chain reaction  
We're noth affected when we least expect it  
And ten when we touched  
And it all connected

When we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch (touch touch)

Yeah we dance  
And we laugh  
And we touch (touch touch)

Gonna party all night till the sun comes up  
Cuz it feels like the world dissapears around us

When we dance  
When we laugh  
When we touch

Ooo oo oo ooo  
We touch

Ooo oo oo ooo  
We touch

Ooo oo oo ooo  
We touch

Ooo oo oo ooo  
We touch

__

That was Natasha Bedingfield with Touch! TIME TO WAKE UP ITS KNOW 9: 41! LETS HEAT A FEW COMMERICALS THEN ITS BACK TO THE MUSIC...

**Ugh! Why did buy that stupid thing! I stayed up late last night talking to Embry. **

I got up and went to my closet. Amy and I were going to the Hospital today. I was not going to the clinic.** It's Saturday! ****I was supposed to go to birthday party to night.**

GRUMBLE. **Was that my stomach? Oh I don't feel so good. NOT AGAIN! **I ran to the bathroom.

_**Amy POV- **_

**Huh was that Kim? **I went into Kim's room only to find her with her head in the toilet.

She looked up "Not a word AMY! Ugh I feel awful."

"Looks like I'm driving" I said smiling.

"Aww shut up. And close the damn door." Kim moaned.

_**~~~Clinic**_

Kim POV

"I don't want to goooo!"I sniffed then covered my nose. She pushed me halfway here. I was good until actually got in the elevator. **OMG what am I doing I can't do this. I can't do this. I change my mind!**

"Get your ass in here and act your age" **I know she did not just yell at me. I'm mature. Just not right now.**

"Shut up, It smells like old farts in here" **HAHAHA good one. **We were out of the elevator walking through a door with the label "Information Desk.

"Do you even know what you just said?"

"Uhh you're sick; ha you know what I meant"

"Well I learned from the best, go sign yourself in and make sure we're on the right floor."

"Fine." I walked to the desk with this creepy lady looking at me. I had on plain white v-neck shirt and some cut off shorts. Amy wore a long cute tank top with black leggings. She looked exhausted. **Wonder what she did last night. They stayed out late last night. I think. I didn't hear her come in but usually after a date she can't wait to tell me what happened.**

"Umm excuse me" I said to the lady at the desk. She was sitting in a computer chair typing something on her computer. She acted like she didn't hear me.

"Excuse me" I said louder. **Excuse me lady I know you hear me through that fake weave I mean seriously I think that "thing" is on backwards! Which shouldn't be possible because it looks likes tracks. She turned around and reached for a phone. I caught her before she could dial. **

"Hey, over here!" she had the phone in her hand and looked me in my eyes. **Oh well I don't care if you have a attitude. **

"MMmhm" She stood up and me up and down. **OOOh no she didn't. Okay. Lady don't get me started or we will have and all out up in this peace. I look you up and down to and get my attitude. You need to take a chill pill or some damn Viagra. I vote for second one, happy pill.**

**I looked at her the way she was looking at me. **"What?" she said. I got closer to the desk. "What type of hospital would actually hire you? When you cn't even do your job right! Yea I said it. And another thing..." I started. I heard someone running to the desk behind me.

"Ummm sorry but where can we get a doctor for a early pregnancy test." Said Amy. **Da Da DaDaaaaaaa Amy to the dippy doo dah day rescue. **

She looked at both of us. "Fine" She reached somewhere under that desk. **Probably making sure her lunch is still there. **And pulled a fifty paged stack of papers.

"What the hell. I am not filling all this out." I said right to her face.

"Look! if you…" **Did she just raise her almost gone eyebrow at me. **

"Sorry she's not a morning person." Amy said fake laughing and took the clipboard and pen.

"Hmph probably because she don't know who's the baby daddy"

"Amy" I smiled and looked at Amy.

I jumped over the counter and took allllllllllll of that ladies weave out. She ended up running out the doors headed for the elevator. I was on the floor. I looked under the counter and found a paper bag. I opened it to find a two sub sandwiches, a Pepsi and a bag of Doritos. **Ha damn. **I stood up and gave Amy a sandwich.

"Kim"

"Kim!"

"You have to move!"

I shook my head.

"Oh huh what happened" **Oh damn it was a day dream! I wanted to kick somebody's ass today. **

"Waaaaalk too theeee frooont deeesk." She said in slow motion. She was doing that thing I with two fingers being an example of my legs moving.

"Fine, but you ruined a good day dream!"

I walked to the desk. The lady looked nice and familiar.

"Um hi, can you tell me where I should go to get a pregnancy test"

"Well this is a hospital" The woman said smiling.

"Yea I know, sooooo"

"Hmm you're new at this don't worry" She reached behind her in a filing cabinet and pulled out a clipboard with like five pages on it. "Just sign and initial where is needed and bring it back up and I'll tell you were to go."

"Thanx" I walked back over to Amy.

**~~~Doctors office**

**Tick Tock Tick Tock went the Clock in the room.**

**Kim POV**

**Damn it's cold in here. Where there hell is my doctor? I wearing this long dress with no under on and it's cold in this bitch. I'm hungry, cold, and annoyed. **I was sitting on one of those tables thingy's and Amy was reading a magazine in the chair they put in there with her legs crossed.

"Amy you got some gum."

"No Kim, I gave you the last one piece in the car remembers." Sighed Amy. "Plus you shouldn't be hunger we stop at Hardees for breakfast on the way here."

"Oh damn it all." Said Kim. **Hmm maybe I should ask her now.**

"Amy I have question I've been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot" said Amy

"Amy how did your date go with Jake?, and why I didn't I hear you come last night? You usually rush right into my room once you get home."

**Amy POV**

**Do I tell her what happened? It wouldn't hurt to tell her she's my sister. **

"Amy, Amy, Come back to earth Amy"

"What! oh sorry Kim." I uncrossed her legs and sat more in the chair.

"So what happened? Spill." Said Kim.

**Breathe! **"Well Jake took me to fancy restaurant. We ordered, I told him the truth , about Paul trying to have sex with me, I told about your um… your problem. We had good time and the end. Wait I forgot we sex last night." I blurted it all out while closing my eye's at the end of it. **Ooook she's not saying anything. **I opened my eyes.

"Kim, Kim you look little pale, want me go get you a water."

**Kim POV **

"…Spoke of it!"

Amy put her head down. "I don't know what I want angry at more the fact that you told Jacob our secret or that you had sex with him. (Hehe, light bulb moment.)

OMG YOU HAD SEX WITH JACOB!

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"You don't have to tell the whole damn world about it!"

"My little Amy became a woman over night.I 'm so proud of did use protection right?"

"Of course we did!" said Amy

"So…how was it?"

She sighed. "It was…. What a min why I discussing my sex life with you? Right now... That's what got us into this mess!"

"Amy it's not a life if you only did it one time."

"Shut up! I'm sorry me and Jake haven't done it as many times you and Embry have."

"Ha you act like I keep count. I couldn't if I tried" I smiled. **Well that's all you're going to know. hehe**

"Ewww gross, TMI" (gg- TMI- too much info)

Kim stuck out her tongue. "Coooome on. Besides me and Embry haven't done it since I found out…you now…"

"Well we aren't going to it for a while and neither should you."

"I know, so are the big now or something. Or should we what for the doc to come back with results. That nurse was rubbing me the wrong way"

"Ha, she has get everything so he can tell US everything."

"Yea Yea"

**The Door Opened **

…**...**

**Kim POV**

**A tall pale Blond man walk thought the door. He looked to be in 30s maybe even younger. Damn I got the most sexiest doctor in damn world. Yay Me !**

"Hello Miss Montage" said the Doctor.

OMG! his voice is pure liquid sex! **(Jess- hahahahahahah O god I'm evil)**

"You can call me, Dr. Cullen."He looked at me and smirked then looked back at the papers. I was playing with my hair to stay focus. **Ha sooo much help.**

"I have you test result back."

The Doctor turned to Amy.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't ask your name. Forgive me." He was looking at Amy.

And who are you? Said DR. Cullen

I'm… I'm Amy Montage, Kim's sister**. Ha she's blushing her ass off. LOL**

"Oh that's a nice name. I believe it means Beloved or dearly loved. It's nice to meet you Amy.**" **"Now that we know each other's names time for the results."

Amy got up and stood by Kim.

…**...**

**Dum Dum Duuuuuuuuummm**

Congratulation you're going to be a mother. Said Dr. Cullen

**Amy POV**

**We're screwwwwwwwwwwwed **

**The room start spinning around darkness came . **

**Kim POV**

**Dr. Cullen caught Amy before she fell to the floor . **

"Amy are you all right! Amy!" Yelled Kim

She looked kind of weary when I first calm in. I tried to calm her down. Grab her feet, lets get her to the bed!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yaaaaaaaaaaay LoL.** (Ya know I thought Kim was going to faint. But hey its Jess story) **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : don't own Twilight

Chapter 10

**Title :** Chaos on the Lake with Jake and The Beat Down at Wally World that end up on You tube (gg-LONGEST TITLE IN THIS STORY!hehe).

**Jacob Pov-**

'' Ah home finally said Jake with a sigh."Jake walked through the front door Not knowing Billy was waiting for him.

" Jacob Black were the hell have you been?''

"Oh hi Dad what you doing up at this hour thought you be sleep."

"Well you thought wrong son. "

"Will you care to explain to me were you all last night."

"Ummmmmmmmm ….. You see me and Amy went on the date, I drove her home, and we fell asleep watching a movie."

"I called Amy this morn…. "

"Yea , I told Amy to lie to you." He glared at me."I panicked , but all we did was watch a movie and we fell asleep.

"Oh really what movie did you and Amy see?"

Jake though about movie... "We saw Knocked-up on FX dad ."

Billy looked at Jake. "You two had sex didn't you?"

"What?" **How the hell did he find out?**

"Nooooooo, why would you think that?" said Jake

"Well I don't know maybe it's the trail of red hickeys on your neck that told me."

"WHAT !"

Jake ran to the mirror in the bathroom. Billy was right there was a trail of hickey's on his neck. **Damn Amy! I'm Soo Busted! **He walked out of the bathroom.

"Sit Jake" said Billy. Jake went and sat on the couch. "Were you safe?"

"Yea"

"Ok, I want you to go in your room, change, and go start up the truck. I don't to be late we'll…discuss…this later."

"Sure Sure"** ARE YOU SERIOUS! I'M OFF THE HOOK! HAHA FISH JOKE. OH LORD I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF A CORNY JOKE. NOT AGAIN! WHY AM STILL YELLING IN MY HEAD! (GG-haha evil)**

**Paul POV-**

**DAMN DAMN DAAAAAMN! (GG-LOL Martin moment. it's a TV show comedy, really really old, like 1980-90 I think. IDK****(Jess-?)GG-OMG. I don't know. V8 moment)**

**Damn, What am I going to do? Ok well its not like she told him or anything right? They just had their first date yesterday! Ugh! I would've said no to Jake about this fishing trip, but his damn ass is persistent as hell! Breathe Paul Breathe! You just got this car fixed and running again. I'll be damned if I go through that again! **

I was on my way to Charlie's place to pick him up. **I don't know why but I don't care…come to think of he didn't even ask me! **

**Jake POV-**

**Damn I theres a lot of people here. Jake looked around to find a parking spot. **

**He parked the truck right beside Paul. N**

**Paul… What's he doing here? Oh yea I ask him to go.**

Jake got out the truck and helped Billy with the fishing gear.

**They went to the boating pier. **

"Did you call Paul? Is he with Charlie?"

"Yea I called" said Jake. **I lied.**

"They should be here by now." Said Billy. We walked to the end of the pier. "Oh there they are. Look at that baby go."

**I was looking alright but not at the boat. More at who was on it. The person who kissed MY Amy. Oh Hell No he asking for beating.**

**~~~On the Boat.**

**It's been 5 minutes of silence.**

"So Billy did you catch the game last night?"

"Yep, did you see the touch down before half time?"

"Yeeeaa that was nice"

I drowned them out and focused on Paul. He was texting while his rod was in the water.

**What if Paul accidental fall off the boat and drowned yea let hope that happen. **

**Said Inner Devil Jacob (GG- AKA- JESS! LOL)**

**Paul POV-**

**OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT. I'm in deep doo doo. (gg- LMAO- laugh my ass off; I couldn't help it, childish I know but what the heck.)**

**I was texting Embry about what he was doing later on. I found out he had to go to school for Saturday school. HA! He was mouthing off in school apparently after not turning in homework for a week. Good Time Good Times. LOL**

I looked at Jake again out of the corner of my eye yep still giving me the death glare.

**Jake POV-**

**Dad and Charlie left both of us on the boat. We near a woods now. They had to use to use the bathroom. Did he just look at me? IMA KILL HIM! '**

AND THAT'S WHEN IT HAPPENED JAKE JUMPED AT PAUL AND THEY BOTH ENDED UP IN THE WATER. He was so mad he didn't care if he blew his cover, he went werewolf and was proud of it. Paul fought back.

**In the Water… **

**Paul POV**

**Man! Why the hell did you attack me? You could blow our cover. **

**Jake POV**

"You honestly don't know why I attacked you maybe it's because you kissed and felt up my girlfriend. Jake bit Paul's leg."

"Oh…OW…Ok look Jake it's not what it sounds…"

"Both of you out of the water! NOW! Come Back to Emily's Place and meet me before you blow it!" yelled Sam in both of their heads.

**Paul Pov-**

"Oh Great now Sam knows." I was wrong to come to on to Amy, Jake.

**Jake Pov- **

You more than wrong Paul! This isn't over! I jumped out of the water and ran into the woods to Embry's place.

**Paul Pov-**

**Damn it! **I splashed the water, changed back and hoped back on the boat. **Good thing I packed an extra pair of pants. I've messed up now.**

**Embry's Place **

Embry POV

I was in kitchen fixing myself a sandwich. **Ham, cheese,…**Then the backdoor slamed open and Jake walked in .

Whoever it is I dropped the damn sandwich. "Damn it Jake you me drop my food."

"What's wrong man you look anger? Usually you have something to say like 'you cook?"said Embry picking of the pieces of sandwich from the floor.

**Jake Pov**-

"Hmph. Do I look like I care!"

"Jeez, chill what crawled up your ass and died!"I glared at Embry.

"Name?" He walked over and sat on the couch.

"Paul, I said through clenched teeth."

"What did Paul do now" said Embry. You know what sit down tell Dr. Embry all about.

"Dude you need to serious lay off the Dr. Phil. Paul …he kissed and felt up MY Amy"

"When? Where? Why? Hooow?"

"Our date she told me everything, Paul came on to her." I stood back up and started pacing.

"Does that answer all you questions ." I turned my neck so he could my face.

"All but one." said Embry

"What?" said Jake

"You had sex with Amy last night didn't you?" I covered his neck with a hand.

"Damn your the second person who asked me that today."

"Did you do it or not."

"We did and don'telll anybody it a secret."

"Ooook."

"So how was she man?"said Embry. He was smiling. **Goof Ball. **"Come on you have to tell me I told you about Kim, well some of it. That chick is WILD. Hmm come to think of it she hasn't called me back…"

"Trust me I did not want to hear about your sex life"

"So was she…ya know the one. First and last?"

"You know that none of your business. Plus I'm not addicted to it like you and Kim. And I want my time with Amy."

"Hey! You did it once you're not even in our league so shh. Awwww thaaats soooo sweeeet would you like a treat? Good boooooy. HAHAHAHA…OOOOOOW"

I punched in his arm.

"Damn I was just messing with you dude. So what going do about Paul? "

"Simple. Kill him."

"Nooo you're not going to murder Paul, what about Amy you two just made love, I think. I don't know, anyway you love her don't you and I don't think she'll want you to end up in jail. She didn't say that did she? Think a head" said Embry

Well what…

BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ

*******Kim's Ringtone*****(**GG- I have no idea what to put! Need help! I you want to click review after you read and give me a few suggestions please! Thanx! )

Hold that thought.

"Hey Babe."

**UGGGGGGH. Whenever Kim calls you can't talk to Embry even if you didn't try. They stay on the phone for hours. I'm leaving.**

"Hey Embry I'll catch you later. I'm going to Seth's maybe he'll help with clearing my head. Tell Kim I said what's up."

"Kay. Hey Jake. Behave don't do anything stup…that Amy wouldn't want you to. Yea I like that better"

"Ha" I walked out the door.

**Meanwhile… At Wal-mart **

**Amy-**

"OMG are serious no way! Embry hold on" said Kim.

"Amy Amy you got to here this. Said Kim shaking Amy's arm.

"I'm trying to park here!"

"I don't care listeeeeen."

"No I'm trying to park. This damn car behind me keeps fucken beeping and trust me I will park this damn thing on the side on the road and bust some windows out of their car after they go in the damn store!"

(gg- I'll bust the out your car. *Song* Jasmine Sullivan)

"I don't care, it'll take five minutes and who are you raising your voice at?"

Just then I realized there was a red convertible coming out of a park closest to the store that wasn't handicap. "Gotcha" It backed up, pulled out and the damn car behind went drooom drove right into the park. It was a freaking minivan.

I pulled up and waited for someone to come out.

"Uh excuse…"

"What slow ass? Do you know how slow you were going." **Oh hell no. **I jumped out of the car, slammed the door, and cussed the lady out.

"Uh Babe I'll call you back Amy just jumped out of car and is cussing out an elderly soccer mom. Bye"

"Who do you think you are…"

"I don't know bitch why don't you tell"** Just then a little girl walked and pulled on the woman pants. I think just came from a softball game. **

"Grandma, I though you said it wasn't right say swear words and call people names."

"Molly get back in car. I'll discuss this later. Tell the girls to stay quite."

"Like I wooped your old ass in form you damn grandchildren."

"Oh whatever you don't scare me."

"Oh really. Little girl don't make me knowck that big ass "W" and "M" off this Wal-Mart because I will." Grandma reached in her purse and pulled out a pistol.

She took it out and said "You don't know naw (gg-country-fied -**NO**) a grandma. You don't know naw a grandma! " (LMAO- gg- Madea goes to Jail people in stores now LOL)

All of a sudden Kim was behind me in the car in the damn car. She had slide over into the driver's seat and hoped in on the passenger side. She hit the gas like or lives depended on it, which they did.

**POW POW POW POW POW **

"I now that heifer didn't."

"AMY, are shitting me this my fucking car. Ok next time your ass is walking."

"Aw get over it she was asking for it!"

"Yea I know that but this is my DAMN CAR!"

"I'll fix it"

"Yea you better"

"Ow. Hey I'm serious I happen to know a great mechanic. Ha"

"Fuck. That's what I was trying to tell you!"

"What?"

"Uhhh wait until we get to Wal-Mart Supercenter "

"Huh?" **What happened. **

"Tell you later I'll drop you off by the other Wal-Mat to pick up the grocery and I'm going to drop my car off by Jacob and come back to you up before mom gets home ."

Kim stopped the car. Amy got out.

"I'll pick you later bye"

"What No… Kim... FINE." I slammed the door shut.

**~~~In Wal-Mart Supercenter Mall **

Amy grabbed a shopping cart and went to grocery section.

"Ok the first thing on the list is ….. wow are we that low ON supply"

Grocery List 

1. Eggs

2. Pancake mix

3. Bacon

4. Chips

5. Turkey

6. Ground Beef

7. Soda

8. Mac and Chesses

9 Boneless chicken Breast

10. Hawaiian Sweet Rolls

11. Put up my medical form pharmacy

12. Cookie Dough Ice Cream (gg- not happening Jess.)

After 30 minutes I think all I have to get on the list is Mom medicine.

Amy went by the pharmacy.

"Hi I'm here to pick up Kristin Montage."

"Ok it will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Ok I'll come back then said Amy."

**Uhhh I have a headache looking for all this stuff and allllll out of aspirin. Damn! Well I better go get some while I'm here. Before mom decides to make another list. I wonder what aisle it's on. Oh there is it. **

I went to aisle 2 in Pharmacy by section. I read the label Pain Relief. I reach up to top shelve to grab one but her hand could reach it .

"Uh can't reach…" said Amy

"I can help with that" said a sweet, seductive voice. He reached up and grabbed the box for me. "Headache?"

"Hehe...a little. Umm I'm Amy" I put out my hand. **Did I just do a girlie. Omg!**

"Edward" He held my hand as if it was fragile and kissed it. It was like feeling a cold feather graze my skin. **Daaaamn! Why me. Ok I have a boyfriend. Umm, Jake Sweet, Caring, Fine as Hell. Not that matters buts it's a bonus. I like him for who is. **

"Umm thank you. I think"

"Ha relax I don't bite… much" He did that whole half smirk thing. **Ok he's not as cute as Jake but it's hard to tell because he has this whole I don't know! Ugh! Breathe!**

"Well that makes one of us, Ha. Thanks for the…"

"Amy?" He was rolling down the aisle with a fishing hat on his head.

"Billy!"

"Umm I got to go. Thanx, for the help."

"Anytime. Ever need a need some more HELP call me" he sunk me a white piece of paper in my hand. **Oh Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Why me everywhere I go I get hit on. **He walked away and I walked to Billy.

"Hiiiii, Billy"

"Hi yourself, where's Kim? Oh she went to go see Jacob real quick, mechanical problem don't ask. hehe "

"Ahhh um have you seen Jacob because I haven't. He left out of nowhere and I saw Paul he left a note saying he had to use the facilities then came back in five minutes but Jacob didn't. "

"Hmm that's weird?"

"Kristin Montage!"

"Uh hold on."I went to go get the medicine and came back. "Umm can I ride with you to your house?"

"Sure. We have to pay for this first though."

"Ha"

We were walking outside after I payed for everything and texted Kim. We got to the car and I saw Paul's car. **Daaaaaaaamn it all. **

**Hehehehee Next Chapter**

**Please REVIEW! It's the magical button at the bottom. Haha**

**PS- Any Suggestions on what Kim's Ringtone should be? **


	11. B4 Chapter 11

**DaY aNd NiGhT-Jess and GG**

**POLL ANNOUNCEMENT**

GG-

Hey sorry no new chapter yet. But it's coming TRUST me Chapter 11 is coming! I'm just editing it. Jess and I have to go over a few things. Ok I made a poll (so proud of myself it's confusing!) and I want to see what you think should happen.

The Poll is on my profile so click on my pen name at the top in the left. It's at the top of my profile. You have to have an account to vote. I'm new at this so ignore the mixed up alphabet on the choices.

Thanks for the reviews. :) We like to hear what you think, if anything in the story actually happened to you, or even who's your favorite character. LOL I'm still trying to figure that one out.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : don't own Twilight

**Chapter 11**

"Ahhh um have you seen Jacob because I haven't. He left out of nowhere and I saw Paul he left a note saying he had to use the facilities then came back in five minutes but Jacob didn't. "

"Hmm that's weird?"

"Kim Montage!"

"Uh hold on."I went to go get the medicine and came back. "Umm can I ride with you to your house?"

"Sure. We have to pay for this first though."

"Ha"

We were walking outside after I payed for everything and texted Kim. We got to the car and I saw that it was Paul's car. **Daaaaaaaamn it all. **I stopped walking when I saw the driver side door open.

I glared. He walked up to me smiling. "Amy! Hi!" He reached out to give me a hug I just stood there.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear "Behave I they don't know anything, but trust me we have to talk. Especially about your boyfriend going off and attacking me. I can't believe you told him"

"Ah."

He grabbed the basket, popped the trunk, and got in. I was in the back with Billy. He dropped off Charlie.

**~~~At Jacob's**

**Kim- **

I was sitting in Jacob's house watching TV with Seth. **Oh god let someone end this torcher.**

**Beep Beep Beep**

**That was fast. Ha. **I had a text. **Amy? Again.**

AMY- S.O.S

KIM- Whats up?

AMY- IM N A CAR WITH PAUL

KIM- HUH? OOOOOH

AMY- WHAT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME

KIM- UHHHH

Just then Jacob walked through the door. "Ok its fixed for the most part. All my stuff is at the shop."

Buuuuuuuuz Buuuuuuuuuuuuz Buuuuuuuuuz

Hello

Huh? OK OK Kim its Amy.

Damn it.

Helloooooooo

Don't you hello me! What the hell happened! We're at the gas station and them two went in so talk fast!

Uhhh ok. You sure?

KIM!

Jacob I'll be right back. I'm going outside real quick.

I'll come with. I haven't talked to Amy all morning.

I don't think that's a good idea. I got to go you stay ok.

**~~~Pulling up to Billy's house.**

**How? Why? When? Ima kill him! When I get to Jake he is going to get such an earful. Ugggh. **

Paul just helped Billy out of his car. I told Kim not to warn him. I was pissed! "Paul get the damn bags" He got all of the bags and went into the house came out with Jake on his tail. He turned around and faced Jake. I walked up slowly, he didn't know I was there.

Man whats your problem. You haven't let me get out a single word!

Get off of my land!

**BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**Ya know what maybe I'll just throw you out.**

**That's it**

**JACOB BLACK!**

**WHAT! Oh Shit. BabeI didn't.**

I was in front of his face now.

Paul go in the house we need to talk. Don't worry you're next this waaaaay over due. I waited for him to go in.

I glared at Jake.

"Jacob, Explain…3 mins" I rarly called him Jacob.

I…I…I.. Babe its not…

2 minutes 50 seconds.

Ok. I jumped at Paul. I couldn't help it. I know your pissed but I did it for you. I love You. It made me mad at the thought of anyone touching you other then me. I'm sorry I was stupid.

You done.

He nodded.

Hmmm, where to start ok. First you did for yourself not me. That thought didn't even cross your damn mind! Second you went at it the WRONG way. WITH OUT TELLING ME. What did you day after I told you? HUH do you remember or should I quote you. Quote Amy I'm here with you, I … I want to be with you and I'm glad you told me,…..you being honest with me. End quote.

Look I know you were mad but you need to tell me so I can find out about what your MAD at. And yes it was TOTALLY STUPID! But you didn't know anybetter so I guess I should be easy on you.

Ha

You didn't rip him to shreds so I think that counts for something. Hahaha

So your not pissed anymore

Little upset but I think the cure is kiss or two

Or five. He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ha what happened to three and four

Hell with three and four .

Jake came closer to Amy

Amy you smell like a..

Damn there back.

I have to go tell Sam

What back Jake .

Amy stay here with Kim

What going on Jake .

Amy I have to go I call you and tell you all about .

_**Meanwhile at Cullen House **_

Carlisle walks through the door.

Dad you home .

Hi Edward how was your day with Bella.

It great till see start to feel bad I went to get something for my stomach and …

And what happen you didn't feed on anyone did you.

No this girl interest me that all.

Was she hot said Emmett going down stairs?

Yea but that's not the point.

I don't get it. Carlisle I think he has a glitch or he's defective. Isn't he supposed to only love Bella?

I didn't say I was interested in that way.

WHAT OTHER WAY IS THERE!

BOYS. Calm down. Yelled Carlisle.

It wasn't in that way was it? Said Calisle

NO!

Ok Ok, Edward what's the girl's name. Said Carlisle

''Amy ''

Hmmm, Last name?

I think its Montage but I'm not quite sure.

We'll figure this out later Bella and Esme are coming in the house.

**Jake POV-**

**~~~In Jakes head.**

**Sam- Are you sure?**

**Jake- Yes. I smelled it.**

**Paul- did you ask her about it. **

**Jake- not yet.**

**Seth- Yall are boring me it's not that serious!**

**Sam, Paul, and Jake- Seth change back!**

**Seth- yall suck. Fine!**

**Jake- I'll find out.**

**Sam- about Amy only ill check with Carlisle and see if its true….Jake**

**Jake- Fine. **

**Kim POV- **

"Oh god Oh god What am I going to saaaaaaay! Baby I'm pregnant! Ugh! We have a fucking date tonight! This is going to be bad! I can't do this! I just can't!"

SLAP

"Ooooow! What was that for?"

"Uhh having a panick attack."

"I wasn't panicking… Oooh those earrings are cuuuute…wait those are MY earrings"

"Yes you were and hey you're using me because you don't want to be alone when you tell him so I keeping them on!" Amy stuck her tongue out. **It's like I didn't want to tell him. I was just scared as hell as to how and when do I call the hospital AFTER he has a STROKE. **

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to kill him!" said Amy.

"Whatever. Let's finish getting dressed."

~~~In Embry's Car

**Jake POV-**

"WE'RE GOING WHEEEERE!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic! It's not that bad! Plus you could always make out whenever you get bored" Amy hit her on the head. "Geez tough crowd." Kim turned around.

"Yes it is you have no idea what happened at the movies"

"Yes I do, Amy told me"

"Do you two always have to tell each everything?"

"No name three?"

"Sex life, when we have or periods, do something stupid, and well that's all you need to know" said Kim.

"Ha or about how many guys you sunk into our house"

"WHAT!"

"HAHAHAHA…Aww that was good."

"Not funny" said Kim. Embry was still laughing until she punched him.

"Is it true?"

"What?" he looked at me. "Maybe"

**Amy POV-**

ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **Good thing Embry was driving I would have made that shorter. We were only going 45 mph anyway. **He pulled over.

"OW ever heard of whiplash."

"Amy!"

"Hmph fine. Five. One was a frog. "

"Ha Amy afrog doesn't count."

"Who were the others"

"Well one was yours but I kicked him out. Remember Ricky?" Kim slumped down in her seat.

"Other three were mine. 6th grade I sunk him in the front door and out the back, nothing serious it was the fourth of July we wanted to look at the fireworks in the back yard. Oh um the forth was 9th grade really really bad idea. We broke up that night. "

"Oooooh Yea I remember that. I beat his ass up the next morning."

"Ha and fifth was really special. I'll never forget him"

"Oh…I see"

"Ha so do I. I'm looking right at him" I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. He took his hand and pout it on my cheek the other on my waist. Embry started to drive again.

"Mmmmh. Do we really have to go on this date I prefer what Kim said. We can stay in the car."

"Oh WE can't. This isn't MY car."

"Yea Yea fine" I laid my head on his chest.

"Behave Jake" I whispered and gave him another peck. It was actually a peck this time!

~~~Movies

"Only two hours to go before dinner. How fun!" said Jake.

"Ha don't be so sarcastic come on it'll be fun" I stood in front and slide a finger down his chest pushing all the button on his buttoned down shirt. "I promise"

Groooowl. I giggled.

"I'm going with Kim to get the tickets we don't want what happened last time to happen AGAIN! And no SNACKS!"I walked over to Kim.

**Jake POV-**

"Hmpf fine!"

"Hey cheer up dude we're not going to be out for ever. " Said Embry.

**~~~After the Movie**

**Amy POV- **

"Ha ok how? Why? Seriously that ending made no since!"

"Ha neither did that old lady flying into the sky after going out of a cannon. It's a bird, It's a plane, It's SUPER GRANNY"

"HAHAHAHA…Jake"

"Ha you now its funny. So where are MOMMY and DADDY to be."

"Shhhhhhhhhh. HAHAHA stop it"

"What did you just say?"

"Uhhhhhhh"

We turned around to see a confused Embry.

"Its nothing he was just kidding."

"Amy you don't kid about that kinda thing. Kim…Kim is this true?"

"Ummm Ummm"

"Huh I see."

"Embry it's not"

"Save it. Admit it! That's why they came along. You couldn't tell me by yourself. How faralong are you?"

"4 weeks and 2 days"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"And you two new?"

"Yea"

"Amy told me"

"I thought you were my friends and that you were my girlfriend! Let's go! This date is over!"

SLAM

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

**I think she skipped a few steps. Greeeeaaaat.**

"What the…"

"Hi mom."

"Should I even ask. No."

"Ok, let's give her some space. Night honey I'm going to bed. Oh and your father sent you two some gifts I put them in your rooms."

**CRASH**

"What has gotten into that girl. YOUNG LADY THAT BETTER NOT BE A GIFT YOUR FATHER GAVE YOU. On second thought maybe I should I go see her. You go to your room."

**~~~Next Day**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

**What the hell?**

I got out of my NEW bed in my bedroom and went to the door. Dad Hired a decorator as our gift and decorated our…my rooms. I don't know if he did Kim's its been two days and she hasn't came out yet.

"What!"

"Did you just yell at me" It was Kim.

"YES! Its 3:02 in the morning. Finally, you're still alive. "

"Yea Yea. Ooooh nice room"She walked in and sat in one my chairs in my room.

"Thank you. But why are you here.

I didn't want to alone.

I have no Idea what I going to do.

It's going to ok." I sat near her, "It all work out."

**Embry's Room **

KNOCK KNOCK!

"EMBRY I KNOW YOUR IN THERE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" yelled Jacob.

"GO AWAY JAKE LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Embry.

"WE NEED TO TALK!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT JAKE!"

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'M GOING KICK DOWN!"

"GO AHEAD I DON'T GIVE A DAMN"

BOOOM.

Jake kicked down the door to Embry.

"Embry I called you, emailed, texted, hell even faxed."

"I'm not in the mood Jake."

"You are sooo… selfish have you thought about Kim or the baby."

"No", said Embry, "I don't how this could've happened? I'm just confused we were careful."

"Why don't you ask Kim?"

"No"

"Why not?" Said Jake

"Because of what happen last night, what I said last night I got angry." Said

"So go and say sorry and make up."

"You're going to be a father Embry." Said Jacob.

Five minutes of silence.

"Man, I'm sorry", I yelled at you.

"Yea Yea Don't worry about it."

"Good because you're going to pay to get that door fixed."

We laughed.

"I'm going over to Amy's later want to come?" Said Jake.

He sighed. "Yea" said Embry

…...

**Cullen House **

Edward walked and went in the house.

"Edward your back", said Carlisle.

"Yea. So what you did want to ask me?"

"It's about her?"

"DAD"

"EDWARD"

"She's nothing to me." Said Edward

"Who are you lying to me or yourself", said Carlisle. They stared at each other. Then Carlisle opened a file he had behind him.

Amy Montage 16 year old, light brown hair and hazel eyes, cute smile and has a sister, Kim Montage.

"Medical record, plus I met both of them I mostly know her sister since it was her appointment", said Carlisle.

"Where?" Said Edward

"The hospital" they were for appointment .

"Sick?" said Edward

"Expecting" said Carlisle

Edward was shocked.

"Her sister Edward."

Edward sighed.

"You fancy her Edward." Said Carlisle( Fancy is something I hear form BBCA mean UK to -desire somebody (informed) to find somebody sexually desirable)

"I don't..."

"Son I've been living longer then you have. You fancy her end of discuss."

"Now what going about is the big question?"

"When do get to meet her." Said Emmet

"I feel like I've been left off here both of seen the hottie and all I have is my imagination." Said Emmet.

"There's something wrong with me fancying some, girl." Slapping his forehead Edward sat down on a chair.

"I told you, you a have glitch man. Maybe we could reprogram you somehow" said Emmet laughing.

"Go to hell Emmet said Edward"

"Edward this is not unusual your 17." Said Carlisle.

"And Bella is 18. How old is Amy by the way?" said Emmet

"16. I read her mind she has a boyfriend, Jake think that was his Name" said Edward.

"Oooooh. Are you gonna hit that?"

"NO!"

"Just making sure"

"You don't think its Jacob Black..." Said Emmet

I don't know I have to see her again.

Man, if Jacob dating Amy and the he's not going to want Bella.

Remember when Bella called him Jake.

I don't if it was Jacob Black but I'm going to find out. Said Edward

"Wait you two you can just go to Amy when she's alone ask if's dating a werewolf, does she know Jake's a werewolf.

"Probably" said Emmet

"They don't know anything about us, that we're vampires. Or Kim and Amy wouldn't have come to hospital here." Said Carlisle

**Montage house household **

**We were sitting Amy's new room. Dad really went all out.**

So said Amy

So... What? "

Well you're having a baby, how are you going to tell mom and dad?

I want to wait to tell mom and dad .

Why ?

Because I got to figure out what Embry and I are going to do.

You know what lets change the subject here…..

Well when you left me at Wal-Mart I was at the pharmacy waiting to get mom's medicine and this guy name Edward hit on .

OMG life sucks.

I'm pregnant and you're having ongoing affairs everywhere you go. (gg- lol wooow)

That's not true I'm not having ongoing affairs. All Edward did was get the aisle down because I couldn't reach it .

And then what happen? said Kim grinning

Amy blushed, "And he me grave me number."

"Hahaha Oh god this could only have happened to you" said Kim laughing

"Wait you still got his number."

"Yea"

Amy pulled out a little piece of paper from her purse and showed it to Kim while she read it.

Edward

Ever need help with your desires call me

963-0801

''OMFG ''Amy. Kim started laughing her ass off.

''I blame you for this''. Said Amy

''Me? this would have happen to if I was there are not. So are going to tell Jake'' .

''I don't know, all he did get me his number, and don't him to be hurt by Jake ''

"You should call him."

WHAT!

"To tell him you're not interested and you have a boyfriend. Said Kim

''You do it '' said Amy handing her the paper

"Why me"

"Because you're the older sister and it's morning time now he's probably up.

Ammmy !

Kiiim!

Fine give me your cell phone.

Where's your phone ?

In my room if you're not going to do give me the damn phone"

Fine…..

_**Next Chapter The Phone Call **_

**Please REVIEW! It's the magical button at the bottom.**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight

**Chapter 12**

**Title: The Phone Call leaves to Pool Party and Amy in way to tight binky**

**Previously on the lives of Kim and Amy…**

**Kim POV- **

Ring Ring Ring

''He's not going to be up at this hour ''said Amy

Shhhhhh , said Kim

''Hello, whose is this'' said Edward

**Damn he sounds sexy I don't even have see him to know fine he is! (GG- Jess had to do it. LOL)**

''Umm, hold on for sec '' said Kim

''Amy here's the phone'' said Kim

"Noo, you said you were going to tell him." Said Amy

''Nope I change my mind it's your problem now here''.

Kim put the phone to my ear.

''Hi Edward" said Amy

''Hi Amy'' said Edward

**Edward POV **

''Hey I'm trying to watch here hang up the damn phone '' Said Emmet

Edward was sitting on the couch with Emmet watching a football game they recorded last night.

''Who are you talking to?'' said Emmet

''Its Amy isn't it put the phone on speak." Said Emmet turning the TV to pause.

''Hush, all right" said Edward

'' Amy are you still there "said Edward

'' Yea I'm here **Edward** '' said Amy. Hey ask her to come to Jasper's fake pool party.

"I'm not going to ask her that"

"Do it!"

**Amy POV- **

"What's going on? Tell me!" whispered Kim.

"Oh now you want to get the phone!. Sounds like auguring"

"Ooooh put it on speaker" I put it on speaker.

"Hmm sounds like he has a brother."

"Shhhhh" Amy picked back up the phone but kept it on speaker.

"Uhh Edward"

"Huh oh sorry about that. Would you mind coming to my brother pool party?"

"Umm " I looked at Kim she put to thumbs up and mouthed 'YES'.

"Can I bring a guest?"

"If you'd like then yes"

"Sure"

''Will be over at 10. What's your address?"

"I'll txt you the directions" said Edward.

"Ok "

"Bye Amy"

"Bye Edward" I hung up the phone and breathed.

"Soooo?"

"You're packing the swim suits and driving. I'm taking a shower. Wait all I have is my one piece bathing suit."

"I'll get one of mine" I gave her 'the are you serious' look. "What?"

"Nothing but keep it simple"

"Fine"

**In Kim's Car**

"Ok I turned left what next." Kim was driving and I was texting Edward to find out where he lived.

"Umm oh ok turn right and the stop sign then keep straight the rest of the way."

"Ok for how long?...Amy…Amy stop texting Edward!"

"Huh oh sorry Kim… 10 minutes tops. He's sending his brother to the end of the path."

Kim turned her head. "Sooo he does have a brother. Ok we're going because we had nothing to do today and we're meeting with our BOYFRIENDS later ok."

"Yea Yea. Edward's just a friend. He's kind of funny."

"Uh huh. Have you asked if he's single."

"Noooo. He's flirted with me shouldn't he be single"

Kim busted out laughing. "Are you serious? NO!"

"Kiiiim!"

"You went past Emmett"

"Damn It! Hold on I'm a turnaround…..Ok where?"

"Slow down. There it Edward said niiice."

"Ah tell him I said shut up. There was no way I could saw that damn path it just appeared out of nowhere. Abracadabra! "

Amy laughed. We pulled into the path and saw the house.

"Are you freaking kidding me its…its…" said Kim.

"Huge?" answered Amy.

"Yea!" Kim cut off the car.

Buuuzz Buuuzz Buuuzz

**Kim POV-**

"It's from home?" said Kim.

"Did we leave someone we don't know about?"

"I don't know.. it can't be mom she just texted before we left and she was at work! said Kim. Maybe it's a ghost"

"Ha answer the phone."

"Ok Ok… Hello?"

"Hey Babe. Why aren't you home?" Kim put the phone on mute and looked at Amy.

"OMG its Embry!"

"What! Why is he at our house?"

"I don't know!"

"Well talk to him and get back together already I don't want anymore 3 o'clock conversations!"

"Ugh he asked where I was"

"You're the expert on not lying and not telling the truth why the hell are you asking me!"

Kim sighed and opened the car. She closed it and stood outside of the car.

**Amy POV-**

"**It been 5 min, oh she smiling and giggles they made up. Thank the lord! . No more late night conversations and crying I'm freeeeeee! **

'Beep text form Edward'

''You two going coming in?''

''Yea in sec''.

I got out of the car .

Kim hung up the phone.

'' What you tell him''

''I told him that we were out at a private pool party and you only had an invitation for two."

"Ok that's kind of true…"

"AND WE MADE UP!"

"That's Great, let's go"

"Fine" We got out of the car and got our bags. Emmet met us at the door.

"Took you two long enough. Follow me bathrooms over there pools out back we're about to play pool volleyball." Said Emmett as he showed us where to go.

"Nice." Said Kim.

**~~~Coming out of the bathroom. **

**Kim POV-**

"I am not coming out you can't be serious!"

"Oh come one it's just a bikini Amy"

"SO! Do you know how tight this damn thing is?"

"I didn't know your size. Geez. It's too late now come on its cute. " I had on a black bikini with white polka dots. I bought them last week. I got Amy a white one with purple, green, and blue polka dots.

"I'm still not coming." **Light bulb I got an idea. **I went outside and talked to Emmett.

"Alright cool I know just the thing."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the hell! Kiiiiiiiim" yelled Amy running out of the bathroom and headed right to the back door.

Me and Emmett busted out laughing. I asked Emmett if he had anything in his house that I could scare Amy with. He had a snake. I figured why not and the rest is history. **Ha. **We put it under the door it was harmless.

"Alright time to party. Emmett where's the Dj."

"He's there. Trust me I got it covered. "

**Amy POV- **

**I'm am so going to kill heeeeer! Are you serious and live snake! **

I walked outside after I calmed myself down before I went out there.

"Is something wrong, I apologize for my brother. He has his moments."

"Ha. Yea Yea my sister's the one to blame." **I want revenge.**

"Want to get them back. I have some extra water balloons."

"Hmm. Got some food coloring." I smirked. **He read my mind. Evil planning. **

"I have something better…more gooey. Let's go. " **That should work. **

**Kim POV- **

**Hmm where did she go. **

"Have you seen Edward?"asked Emmett we were in there pool with Jaspers actors. He was doing a short film and needed a pool scene in it. He hired actors to play and be in his film.

"Nope. Have you seen Amy. "

"Nope"

"Emmett! Kim! Hurry, quick its Amy!" I looked at Emmet we hurried out of the pool.

"FIIIIIIIRE" Yelled Amy and Edward with water balloons in their hands. **Whats that going to do we're already wet. **

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT

**What the hell! What is this green junk? Did they still this from Nickelodeon Studios or something?**

Emmet grabs Kim and uses her as a shield.

"Emmet put me down" **Damn he's strong**.

Amy and Edward were laughing.

"Come here give me a great big bear hug" said Emmet.

Amy and Edward looked at each other. "Nope. bye" they ran for the pool.

They both reach the pool at the same at the same time.

**Amy Pov**-

Amy sat down in my chair near the pool.

''That was funny, the look on their faces was classic''. Said Amy

''We're even now.'' said Edward

''Yea '' Said

Emmet and Kim came out all clean. Emmet was carrying a ball.

Kim had a towel around her.

"Want to play a game of volleyball in the pool. Jasper's done with his scene."

"Sure" said Edward.

"Amy wanted to play too" said Emmet

''Yea, how do play game the in water. Two on two or…

''Easy a girl gets on a guys shoulder and she hits the ball when the hit goes pass the other girl on the team the other team gets the point ''. Said Emmet

"I call muscles" said Kim

Emmet turns his head blushing.

"Come on Emmet" said Kim grabbing hand leading him to pool.

"Guess that leave you and me lets show them how it's done." Said Amy.

**~~~In the Kitchen**

"Ooooh you soo lost."

"No we didn't it's a tie"

"Loooser"

"The volleyball went out of the pool when we were tied. So it's a tie."

"All I know is there's a game on and I'm not missing it since I missed it this morning."

"It's only 1:44 the game isn't on"

"I recorded last night's"

"Ooooh. Can I watch I missed the touchdown in…"

Emmet and Kim were having a football conversation. She's in to sports. We had just come in from the pool. No one had changed but I was hungry.

"Hey what do you have to eat" I was about to walk to fridge when Edward stopped me.

"Umm take out. Sorry haven't been shopping and we don't really get to hungry so you Kim can order what you like. "

"Ook…Where are the takeout menu's"

"I'll go get them" he walked over to draw near the stove and pulled out Chinese, Italian, and Mexican.

"Thanks" I grabbed the papers and Edward still had his hands on the papers.

"Umm Edward…"

"What did you really call me for when you called me?" He looked me in my eyes.

**Oh Shit Oh Shit. Ummm. How do I tell him about Jake.**

He smirked. "Maybe I shouldn't have too much pressure on you. My girlfriend says I do that sometimes unintentionally. "

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Isabella. Bella for short. You?"

"Umm…"

Beeez Beeez Beeez Beeez Beeeeeeeep

"Crap where's my phone?"

I walked back over to where Kim and I left our bags and looked at the caller id.

New Voicemail (5)

**Five! Jake! Damn it!**

Ring Ring Ring

I picked up the phone. "Hi Jake"

"Hi is that all you have to say I've been calling you all day, Amy!"

"I know I'm sorry.

Shhhhh

"Jake I can't hear you, speak up'' I walked out of the house outside. They had a forest nearby so I didn't want to get to close.

"Jake, Jake"

"I hear you. Where are you Amy?"

"Umm we went to a pool party near Forks somewhere"

"Uh huh, who's pool party? Do you even know anyone over there?"

"Yes"

"Then answer the answer the first question."

"SCOOOOOOOOOOOOORE" yelled Emmett.

"Damn Emmett shut up" said Amy. **Oh shit. **I covered my mouth.

"Jaaake?"

Beep Beep Beep Beep

**Great he hung up. Where did he go?**

Grooooowl. It came from behind me. **Oh crap. **

I turned around to see a big russet colored wolf. **Jake. **He was pissed.

"Amy get back!" said Edward.

"No Edward"

It was too late Jake pounced and sprung on Edward. They were wrestling. **But how? Edwards a human isn't he?**

"Jake! Quit it! " They separated.

Edward paused and stood "It's not what you think. Jasper was throwing a fake pool party. "

Grooowl.

"Yes I told her"

''Told me what?'' I asked. **Was he reading his…mind? Oh hell. **

"No not that…I'll tell her." Edward turned around to face me. He smiled then showed me his teeth. **Vampire?** **Oh great. More supernatural. Where's the fucking unicorn at working at McDonalds. **

"Ooook. And I'm guessing you to know each other as well." I turned to Jake. He put his head down.

"Jake explain" I crossed my arms.

**Jake POV**

**She handle the new of you vampire better than me being a werewolf, she fainted twice. Hmm must be used to it. She hit head the last time. Ha that might explain it. I told her about Seth and she kind of put two and two together. **

I shook my head. Amy walked around Edward. I looked at Edward. **Stop her! She's turning the situation around to me. **

"I'm not in this you remember how Bella was. Women they have that power."

I growled. Amy stopped and glared at me. **Uh oh she's thinking. Damn it Edward she didn't know about Bella and me. **

"Oh my bad. I'll be over here." Edward backed up closer to the house.

**Chicken. **I backed up.

"Jake go change. Now!"

I whimpered. She glared. **Damn woman. **I turned around and ran in the woods. I came out really really slow.

"Hehe. Umm Amy…"

"Who's Bella?"

**Edward you said it so save me. I'll owe you one. She'll murder me. This girl is like the seed of Chuckie when she snaps. **

"Ha she's not a vampire so she can't tear you to shreds like her but ok."

**Edward. I thought.**

"Jake say it. Don't think it. I'm getting sick of you and Edward little mind chats. Now talk". **How the hell did it go from me being pissed to her? Damn it.**

''How did you two even meet anyway?''

''Don't you change the subject'' said Amy

You two didn't answer my question .

"Disco ball answer the question." He was looking at Edward. I giggled. Edward walked up closer.

"Mutt don't start."

"We never finished"

"Jake. "I said. "Walmart happy. It before I found out about your little fight! Remember that"

**Damn it she's good. Hmm.**

'' My fight, I saw your shoot out with gangster granny on YouTube.

THAT WAS YOU!Said Edward snickering.

**Amy POV-**

**OMG it was on YouTube. Everyone at school knows by now.**

I glared at Jake. "Atleast I didn't scare all of damn fish out the lake. They probably in the damn ocean by now."

"How's Kim car? I think I fixed it up nice don't you think?"

**Ugh he is so soo. Dman it. **

Edward chuckled.

"So you're a vampire and you read minds. Can read what I want to do the Jake right know"

"I'd rather not."

**Uh huh. Go tell Kim I'm leaving. I'm going to car. Tell her JPMO. **

He looked puzzled but walked in the house.

I walked away straight to her. Jake was on my tail.

"Amy I didn't mean to…"

SLAM.

I got in the car and cut on the engine. Kim ran out and Jake tried to talk to her.

**Kim POV-**

"What? How? When? Damn I was too into this game. Bye Emmett." I walked out of the house and saw Amy in the car with both hands on the wheel glaring out the front windshield ignoring Jake.

"Kim. Tell her I didn't mean…"

"Jake give her some space. She'll call you and everything will be a lovey and dovey. She hasn't been shopping in a while okay. Chill. I got this. She'll be calling you and crying aroooooud six or seven tonight. Yea that seems right. See ya I got to go before she leaves me. "

I got in the car.

"Drive. Theres a new store in the mall in Port Angels."

Drooooom. **Damn. **

**Jake POV- **

**AHH, fuck it I going on home. Damn women can't live with them or without them. **

**Jake went wolf and ran home. **

**On the there, Paul ran beside him .**

**What do you want Paul,**

**Women problem thought Paul **

**What else?**

**Wow, don't take it on me. **

**You need to relax man.**

**What happened?**

**Amy and Kim decided to go the Cullen fake pool party.**

**Oh, how does Amy know Edward? **

**Wal-Mart **

**I 'm going burn that bitch down, you know everyone at that place that ever met in your life shop at Wal-Mart.**

**I mean she couldn't go to Food Line.**

**Ahhhh she mad because of her shoot out with gangster granny ended up on YouTube. So what are you going to do? **

**I don't damn it know see what's on Syfy.**

**You're going to watch TV seriously.**

**Well you don't know what to do and neither do I. So what the hell am I going to do? **

**Wait I guess. Kim said she'll come to me. **

We were getting closer to my house.

**I got to go see you. **

I turned back and put on my shorts. I walked to door and walked in.

"AMY?"

She was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jake. So how was I on Youtube?"

"You looked hot, love you."

I giggled. "I'm not going to hurt you, yet. I do bite though."

"Yea you proved that earlier this week" I smirked. She stood up off of the couch.

"Your dads not home." **Damn it Amy don't do this. **

"No he isn't. Where's Kim." I stepped back.

"Port Angels. I'm sorry for the way I acted." **Phew. Dad would've been home in a few. **

"I know." I walked up to her. And put my arms around her. "Want to go for a walk."

"You're trying to get me out of the house aren't you? Why?"

"Billy will be back in a few and you're in the mood to play. So…"

**Amy POV-**

"Let's go. I want to play a very very special game." I walked up to Jake and gave him a peck on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved my hair behind my ear. He bent down and looked me in my eyes.

"Hmm does it go something like this?" He kissed me. His lips were soft yet firm. **I hate when he does I get dizzy. I lifted my left hand and placed it at the back of his neck. Was that a moan? **I giggled.

"Did you like that?" He pushed me onto the couch and crawled on top. I staring into his eye and he was staring into mine. He lowered his forehead on top of mine. I looked at him and tilted my head to kiss him. He sucked on my bottom lip and moved one his hand so that my torso was touching his. He let go of my lips just when it was getting good. He sat up smirking. "Had enough?"

**Ha. Alright tough guy.**

I grabbed his hand a led him to the door. "You said you wanted to take a walk?" He looked at me puzzled.

**~~~ In the woods.**

**I was lying on the ground with Jake. **

"I think I like this game. Especially round three." He smiled at me. We were on the ground surrounded by trees. It was cool outside but Jake had enough heat for the both of us.

"Ha. I bet you did." I poked his stomach. "No one comes out here right?"

"Nope they mostly go to the water fall 40 feet from here." He said. **Hmm…waterfall?**

"Oh." I was laying in Jakes arms. With our cloths scattered everywhere. He into my eyes. I never know what he's thinking but he mostly says something that shocks me.

"You're beautiful you know that"

"Yea Yea and you're my own personal Hercules"

"Ha. You better believe it. I did hurt you earlier did I? I was fucking your brains out."

"Ha"I giggled. "Pervert." He nestled his head in the crook of my neck. **Did he just lick me. Oh…ooooh. Yep!**

RUSTLE …CRACK

"Jake. What was that?"

**HeHe Next Chapter~~~~~~**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer Don't own Twilight

Chapter 13

Title : Busted … And WHAT ! .

Previously on chapter 12

"Nope they mostly go to the water fall 40 feet from here."

"Ohh." I was laying in Jakes arms. With our cloths scattered everywhere.

"You're beautiful you know that"

"Yea Yea and you're the greek god hercules"

"You better believe it. Ha."

RUSTLE CRACK

"Jake. What was that?"

Amy Pov

**OMG ,I thought nobody came out here.**

I grabbed Jake shirt and cover myself.

**A man with short black hair and mustache came from the bushes .**

Jake POV

''Charlie ''said Jake

'' JAKE '' said Charlie in shock.

Charlie Pov

**I came to help with a search for the missing person.**

'' You must be Amy..."

'' It's nice to meet you sheriff" said Amy smiling.

Buzzzz buzzzz

Charlie answered his cell pho

''Hello ''

Charile have you seen Jake he was supposed to home by now '' He looked at Jake.

''Nope haven't seen him''

"Alright I'll try his cell again bye"

''Oh Jake your dads looking for you .''

"It was nice meeting you Amy. See ya Jake ''

"Bye Charlie" said Jake ….

~~~~ Jake Car ….

We were sitting in car with the music on low. Jake had his hand on my thigh like usually with the other on the stirring wheel. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're awfully quiet, it Charlie who saw us in the woods he won't tell. "

''That's not it '' Said Amy

''Then what is it'' said Jake. He quirked is eyebrow at me.

'' Why the Cullen's aren't allowed on Quileute land. You told me the story but it's different now Bella's with Edward, I'm with you it should make a difference now were friends. He took his hand off of my leg.

"I'm not friends with that blood sucker, plus the treaty still stands, they can't come on our land."

"I'm friend with Edward, and I think the name calling is childish, between you two it is childish." I crossed my arms in my seat. He breathed in and out through his nose.

''How could you be friends with a vampire he and his family could kill you ''

''OK one I'm dating a werewolf, two Edward and his family wouldn't hurt me ''.

"I'm going to tell you something, Bella the girl is used to like …she was once bitten by a vampire , she's not one of them but came close to be. I don't want you to be hurt by one them if you're on this side your safe I can't protect you off Quileute land."

"So there's other vampire that aren't like the Cullens, you don't worried about me if there's trouble I'll call you, we can work something out between the Cullens protecting me and Kim when we're up there.

''Up there why would you and Kim be where the Cullens live? Does Embry know?''

"To hang with Edward we're friends, plus the Country Club that's near them is hiring. "

''Wow, you want to go hang with the friend that can kill you so quick you wouldn't know it. Don't you have humans friends, and why do you want to work at a Country Club.''

I do have human friends but that's just at school we're not really friends, my best friend is moving and I need money my allowance isn't cutting it if want shop for new cloths.

''What happened to Penny?''

'' It's Dawn, who the hell is Penny? ''

'' Oh, I mean what happened to Dawn ''

'' She moving to New York her dad got a new job there ''.

'' A country Club seriously you have to pick a country club , no that mall a country club in the middle of damn nowhere what if something happens to you .

'' That's where the Cullens come in if something happens to me like a vampire shows up I will call you or Edward it no big deal." **Why are we arguing I need to get a job anyway? Kim's to damn stubborn and says that Embry can handle everything. **

We were all most at my house. Jake put his hand on my leg while he was driving. He smiled at me I knew he wasn't smiling all the way. **Maybe I should think about this more. It's killing me. **

**~~~My house**

Jake opened the door and I walked in the house. He still wasn't talking to me. Kim was on the couch with Embry. And what they were doing was not PG rated. I shook my head and pointed to Jake for us to go to my room. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and followed me upstairs.

**~~~Amy's Room**

**Jake POV-**

I followed her to her room and closed the door.

**Why the hell would she tell me that! Women! **

I looked around.

Her room looked different. "Uhhh" I looked at her.

"Oh dad's idea." She looked around. "I like it more room. I didn't think I had this much space." She sat in one of the chairs.

"Hmm me either." I walked past her and went for the bed.

~~~Five Minutes Later.

**Amy POV-**

"Ok that's it!" I got up and stood at the foot of my bed Jake was laying on his back looking at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He breathed in and kept looking at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm trying to protect you and your making it harder for me to do that if you're not on the reservation." He said calmly. **It was like he said it with no feeling. **I walked over to the bed.

"I can take care of myself Jake." He sat up.

"Oh so you can defend off 7 vampires in one house aaaall by yourself."

"No but…"

"No, that's it. You can't!" He looked me in my eyes. I glared at him. He got up.

"FINE GO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" He yelled and with that he left.

SLAM! That was the front door.

"JAKE!" Yelled Kim. I heard the front door shut again but lighter. Embry must of left. I crawled to middle of my bed. The last thing I remember was a tear rolling down my cheek before I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Please Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Twilight

Chapter 14

Title : The unexpected... Edward get into a pickle

Rosalie Pov

'' I don't see why we doing this , she just some girl that not Bella '' that Edward took a liking to .Said Rosalie.

'' I can't be you told her your secret ''

'' She dating a werewolf she know good what

'' Shut up'' Amy my friend she coming over to hang that all.'' said Edward

'' Then why isn't Bella here to meet you little friend said Rosalie

'' I call Bella she wasn't feeling good'' said Edward in protest .

'' Rosalie you shouldn't judge the girl you haven't even met her .

'' I see in my vision she pretty and nice but her sister is like a girl vision of Emmett''

'' I take that as a comment '' said Emmett copping chicken

'' Their here '' said Jasper

~~~~ Out Front in the drive way ?''

'' Does Jake know you here?''

''Yea I told him''

''WHY?''

We have no secret , he told me about him , Bella, and Edward .

''So you came here because '' ?

'' To hang what else?''

'' I think it little weird you wanting to become with a vampire , don't we suppose to be enemies with them ''

We don't have to be , they nice people .

And you decide to wear that

Amy POV

What wrong with I'm wearing ? I was weaing a red skrts that black lines going a cross it and white sleeve less shirt , with my new panda jacket .

~~~~~~~~~~ inside the hosue

Edward POV

Edward smirk ..

What you smiling about you reading Amy thought .. What she thinking

Oh.. She think about her outfit she wearing .. Her sister think she showing to much .

What's showing said Emmett smirking ..

I don't know I can read minds not see threw walls. Said Edward

Liar .. I can see on your face, you get all nervous when Amy around and you trying hard to be her friend I sense feeling.

I'm love with Bella and no girl is ever going to change that .

''Amy behind you '' said Emmett said pointing

Edward turn around

'' Amy your here ummm what she not ..

Ha hah I can't believe you fell for that you and I thought you were smart one .

'

'' I hate you '' said Edward

Ahhh... I think it cute you have a little crush. Said Alice coming down the stairs

I don't have a crush , Bella is my beloved .

Then what is Amy then .

A Friend that all, why can't you people see that.

Because it you being you , you flirt with her and you getting to know , you

didn't look intetert in nobody else but Bella , but here now that that Amy came along and everything changes for you . Said Rosalie

''You need to make up you mind .'' said Rosalie

There nothing to disuse I'm n love with Bella why can't I be friends with Amy , she different she want to live out her life and she didn't beg me to turn her in vampire and when she kind and she caring and smart and pretty I you all have

wrong … Amy my friend .

~~~~~ Back Outside

'' It look like you and Edward are really going to get it other.'' said Kim

''Ahh , shut up me and Edward are friends.''

Ok Whatever , I come back later to pick you up I going home to change and get ready for Embry to come over.

See yea.

I got out the car. And walk up to the steps. I was about to ring the door bell. When Edward open it .

''Hi Amy''

''Hi Edward said Amy

'' Come in my family want to you,I told not to this but they insisted .

'' it ok really I don't mind I haven't eaten yet ''

Edward lead me to kitchen .

I felt a little out of place it being in house full of vampire.

'' Don't worried about'' whisper Edward in my ear.

'' Dr. Carlise it nice see you again. '' said Amy

'' It a nice see you again to , how your sister ''

'' She fine ''

'' Amy this my wife Esme '' Said Carilsle

'' It nice to meet you Amy , we're making spaghetti and I bought ice cream for dessert, dulce de leche. Its hoagen dogen brand.

''oh I didn't know there would be dinner I would have worn something else '' Said Amy

'' It alright what you wearing is fine'' said Edward. He paused then hit Emmett at the back of his head. He bust out laughing.

''So you're Amy" said Rosalie coming from the Living room.

"Yea. And I'm guessing by the way Emmetts staring at you that you're Rosalie"

She glared at him. He grinned.

"Chill babe she knows all about you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Umm where do I put my jacket?" Edward grabbed it and walked away to hang it up.

"Thanks. Hey Emmette where's Jasper?" just then Alice and Jasper walked in hand and hand. Alice let go and walked up to me with a yellow bag in her hand. God she's small.

"Hi! Oooh you must be Amy! Where's Kim I got some baby stuff" She showed me the bag.

"Why don't you and Amy go through that and I'm going to talk to Edward. Emmette and Jasper go with your father." said Esme.

~~~In the Kitchen

"Aww it's so cuuuute" I said we didn't know whether the baby was a boy or girl so she picked out a yellow hat and cute little outfit with monkey in the middle.

"I know, by the way I love your skirt." Said Alice.

We had been talking for a whole two hours. Edward was sitting in the living facing the t.v.

Wow I thought your sister was preppy she's a energizer bunny! He looked at me and smirked then stood and walked over to us.

"Alice I think had enough talking for now." She pouted

"Fine. She's all yours" She smiled. Ooook.

"My family has...certain views on our...relationship." I put my arm on the table and laid my head on it. Emmett walked in and took a seat.

"What relationship?"

"Ha" said Emmett. I looked at Emmett and he was making kissy faces. Ooooooh. Are you serious. Why? How? When? Edward!

He quirked his brow. "It's not like it sounds."

Ha.

"It's not my fault I've been telling them its not true."

"Uh huh. Ok."

Buzzz Buzzz

I looked at my caller id. Jake?

"Go ahead" said Edward he got up and started to Alice about something.

I answered my phone.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey"

"I heard you're at the Blood...the Cullens"

"Ha. That was smoooth"

"Oh whatever!"

I giggled then stopped. "Are you still mad at me for coming?"

"No I realized that you're going to have friends that I don't like but I trust you. So I guess I won't try and kill him...For now"

"Jaaake you said that with Paul and that didn't work"

"But that was different."

"Uh huh...What are you doing I missed you."

"I know I shouldn't have yelled at you I'm sorry. You know I would never hurt you..."

"Yep. You're my big teddy bear." I giggled.

"Uh huh oh and Seth's back he wanted to come visit you and give you a ride he should be there in few."

"You sent a spy!"

"Maybe. Uh oh I gotta go Billy's looking for me. He saw another hickey on my neck. You really need work on that."

"Hehe sorry. Take your punishment like a man…boy…wolf…oh you know what I mean!"

"uh huh. have they given you sugar?" I gulped and poushed the cartoon of the good as hell icecream away from me.

"Ummm. Maybe "

"Uh huh what did they give you sugaraholic."

"Ah I am not a sugaraholoic…They gave me icecream."

"Uh huh. Denail! What kind?" I licked the spoon and smirked. Edward had came in the kitchen and looked at me. Not a word! He quirked his brow and shook his head.

"…Caramel" I whispered.

"Uh huh. You already finished the carton haven't you." I blushed. Damn it! He knows me to damn well. Edward chuckled and leaned over to look in the carton with me. There was a spoon full left.

" No fair I was going to share." Hehe NOOOT!

"Ha that's a damn lie! I tried that at your birthday party you we ended up haven't a spoon fight. Then it floor and your chased me around the whole damn house when we were eight."

"Ah no fair that was eight years ago! Jacob Black."

"Uh huh alright I bettcha you'll be thinking about that day and me the rest of the day." I growled. Damn wolf. Hmpf know it all."Looks like you already are, have we resulted to name calling yet."

"Shut up."

"Oooooh hostile. Amy deary we need to work on your anger management skills." I crossed my arms and sat back in my seat.

"Bye Jacob!"

"Hmm. Ok have fun thinking about me and tell Edward I did it on purpose. Ha." He hung up. My eye's grew big. Ah he…he. Ugh. Unbelievable! I laid my head on the table.

Edward chuckled. He walked over and sat on the table."You two were made for each other." I looked up. And I thought. You have no idea what he puts me through.

He chuckled. "So what should we do now?"

I heard a howl from outside. The babysitters here. YAY! Ha.

"One moment." I got up and went to the sliding doors in the kitchen and walked outside. I saw a sand colored wolf grinned and jumping up and down.

They gave him sugar! Are you serious! Ugh.

"Seeeth go change!" He tilted his head at me then shook it. He walked towards me and whined.

'' I don't care if blink those puppy dog eyes at me, go change now"

PLEASE REVIEW:) gg-HEHE CHOCOLATE DIPPED BUNNY'S jess-hahaha


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Don't Twilight ….

Chapter 15 …

Title :_Damn.

**Previously on Unknown Please Read**

I heard a howl from outside. The babysitters here. YAY! Ha.

"One moment." I got up and went to the sliding doors in the kitchen and walked outside. I saw a sand colored wolf grinned and jumping up and down.

They gave him sugar! Are you serious! Ugh.

"Seeeth go change!" He tilted his head at me then shook it. He walked towards me and whined.

'' I don't care if blink those puppy dog eyes at me, go change now"

**Amy POV ….**

Seth ran in to the woods and came back in human form. Wearing a pair of ripped off black jeans.

'' Amy ! '' Seth ran up to me and hugged the life out of me.

''Awww, Seth its nice to see you too what are doing up here anyway''

'' Oh Jake paid me 50 bucks to a spy and plus I'm going to stay at you house a for week.''

''What's wrong with your house ?''

''Oh the air conditioner is broken. Mom and Leah is staying with her friend Nina she live in forks.''

'' And you can't go with her'' I said. We walked into the kitchen.

'' I could but my mom would have to drive way out here to just to take me to school, plus your mom said I could stay at your house '' till it's gets fix so its win a win .

'' Who winning ?''

"I am!" he stuck his tongue out. "what time Kim picking us up?''

'' I think 4, not sure '' We walked to table and Seth said hey to Edward.

'' Hey Seth, Emmett got Resident Evil on PlayStation 3 if you want to play i..." said Edward

'' Yes! Where is… '' Said Seth getting excited

'' In the living room under the ..."

Seth ran in the living room. **Damn. Is it that serious? I mean seriously he's a damn energizer bunny on crack. (GG- lol I had to do it, no offense to Seth he is so cute!)**

'' I found it! ''

'' That should keep him busy for a while" said Edward

'' You play video games? Said Amy.

'' No , Emmett does '' said Edward grinning

'' I want to show you something '' said Edward grabbing me by hand and leading me upstairs.'' **?**

''Your house is huge! Everyone lives here don't they. Where's your room?''

''Yea. Oh, its at the end of the hall '' Edward opened the door to his room''.

"Wow"

**The walls were white, so was the carpet. There were book shelves on the walls and a Tv .**

'' No bed'' said Amy sitting down on the chair in the side of the room where the ceiling to floor windows were.

'' No I don't sleep. ''

'' Ooooh. Hmm never would have guessed. Jake sleeps ALOT and eats. Ha." **And I love every minute of it. Snoring teddy bear. **''So what do you do then?''

'' Read, Write, Play the piano, mess with Emmet or go walk or climbs.'' Said Edward smirking

He sat right beside me.

'' Climb '' said Amy smiling.

'' Yea, all us can. I climb to see the view"

'' Hmm I see."I poked his arm. "I'm not much of a climber though…"**And for some reason I don't like where this convocation is going. Oh shit He reads minds. DAMN IT.**

He smirked. "do want to…"I covered his mouth with my hand.

"No don't you dare!"

''Ahh" **the next I know I was Edward back **.

''Hold on tight ''Edward opened the window and jumped out ''

"Ahhh, I'm going to die. And I'm going to come back and kill you!" Said Amy screaming

'' Amy …. AMY! , we're on the ground.

'' Oh, warn a girl before decide you to jump out a window!" **Ha. **I hit his arm.

'' Sorry I didn't know you're afraid of heights ''

"Yea that was the point of the me saying 'me don't climbie much'"

He smirked. '' I can help you get over that fear ''

"**Oh no don't you dare."**

"Sorry to late you're already on my back and don't even think about jumping off"

I tried my best but it didn't work. **Damn it. It's no use! You didn't feel none of that did you! **

"Nope"

I glared at the back of his head.

"I can still read your mind Amy"

"Uh whatever! I'm talking to you" I said pouting.

"You just did."

"Ugh why are all guys so damn ugh! I'm shutting up just keep on fucking running through woods I'm a take a damn nap."

"You're not scared I'm hit a tree."

"Ha. First of all trust me I've hit one before. Not a good feeling. Second I think you pay attention to where you're going then Jake did when I first rode on his back…he was a little…distracted."

"Hmm. Any guy that looks you would be."

I smiled. Then we came to a river that was 30 feet across. **Oh no. **Edward backed up at least five steps and ran. I closed my eyes.

"Amy it's been three minutes since I jumped over the river you can open your eyes now. "

I open my eyes. We were on the edge of the tallest damn cliff ever. I saw the whole forest form up here.

'' It's beautiful '' said Amy.

'' I knew you'd like it ''

~~~~~~ _In the forests near by _

''Is that her ''said Riley looking at Edward and Amy talk.

'' No, that's not her. I don't know who that is?'' said Victoria'' But I'm going to find out ''

'' I thought you said was in love with Bella '' said Riley

'' She must mean something to him if he took out here to be alone''.

'' Go find out who she is and report back to me, I'll meet you back at the cabin. ''

_~~~~~~~~ Up on the cliff_

"Hmm this is nice. I never thought being up this high would look sooo much more different then how it is down there."**Hey I see that water fall Jake was…Wooops Change Thought Change Thoughts. **"Sorry Edward"

He frowned and looked down at the ground.

'' What's wrong Edward '' I said looking concerned. **Edward.**

'' Something's wrong. We need to get back to house"

"Ok I'll…"

'' It would be faster if I carried you '' Edward picked me up bride style and started to run." In seconds we were in front of the house"**Why didn't you run this… Nevermind forget it.**

Edward was about to open the door but Carlisle opened it for them .He carried me inside. Emmet walked down the stairs.

"You two got hitched", said Emmett grinning then he frowned. "So sad I thought it would Bella, but she can work!"Edward put me down quick.

'' Thanks'' I said,

'' Your welcome '' said Edward putting his hands in his pockets. Emmett came over to Edward and whispered something in his ear only to end up with a punch in the face from Edward.

"Ooooh someone's in denial. I bet it's true."said Emmett still grinning his ass off.

**Ooook Edward do I even want to know?**

He shook his head.

'' Edward you're back I was about to go look for you and Amy'' said Jasper allll the way on the other side of the room."

'' Where's Alice '' said Edward

'' In the living Room''

Edward walked to the living room and I followed. Seth was still playing Resident Evil .

'' He's been like this for 3 hours '' said Rosalie lying on the couch. "Damn. Uhh Emmett he beat your score on level 8 .''

"WHAT IT TOOK ME TO 2 FUCKING DAYS TO PASS THAT LEVEL , AND HE PASS IN THE MATTER OF HOURS !" Yelled Emmett.

''Can we focus on the matter at hands '' said Edward

I went and sat beside Seth.

''I saw Victoria in my vision. '' Said Alice ''She was going after you but she stopped and left .. it went blank after that .''

'' What do you mean blank , your visions just don't go blank . What the hell happened? '' said Edward.

'' I don't know she change her mind and that was it ''

'' You and Seth should get home where it's safe '' said Carlisle. "Oh and Edward Bella's at Charlie's Jakes keeping watch for another five minutes. Do you want to…"

"Yea I'ma go change."

''Ok I'll call Kim. '' I said.

''Awwwww I was almost at the end '' said Seth pouting.

"Ha beginners luck"said Emmett.

"Oh really. Grandpa we really need to go there! I can beat you anywhere, anytime"

"yea right bring it on midget"

"Your choice. Yogi Bear"(gg- hey hey boo boo. Lol yogi moment)

"Why you little…"

"Hey break it up! Emmet me, you upstairs."said Rosalie.

"Bye Coco puff"said Seth. Emmet glared. **Wooooow. I thought.**

I looked at Seth.

"What? He started it!"

**Beep** …

**HmmText from Kim**

On my Way b ready …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kim's Car

**Kim POV-**

I was driving and trying to figure out if I was going to the right way.

''Damn I think I'm lost, was I suppose to keep straight or turn right, next?" I dialed Amy number. ''Amy I think I'm lost you keep straight or turn right ''

'' Uh Left! Were you NOT paying attention.

"Hey leave me alone Oh... o.k. ''

Just then a flash of red jump cross my car. I thought it was deer. I whipped the car around but I ended up sliding.

BAM … **Where hell that tree came from !**

"KIM... KIM WHAT WRONG , WHAT WAS THAT SOUND, ARE YOU OKAY... KIMMMM!"

I dropped the phone...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP , your call was been disconnect .

It all started to get dark… before my eyes close I saw something red come to toward the car...

"Hee…p"I whispered.

Jess-hehehehe ... Cliff hanger. gg- evil person. LOL. Ha I can't say nothing I helped.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

**Chapter 16**

**Title: Victoria**

Jes- LOL, I'm so pumped … I just finished chapter 15. LOL I happy I got my library book it's really good it's called The Morning After, I'm off track... So back to the story so Amy … Read to found out …

**(The lounge) , crap Why do I have a feeling that I spelled that wrong ,hehehehehe oh well **

**Episode one, I know I spelled that wrong... wait no I didn't. Victory is mine!**

**Computer Spell Check 0, My brain 1**

(gg in spirt ), you been hitting the coffee haven't you

(jes)Noo! I haven't had any… well maybe a little

(gg) I knew it you're obsessed

(jes) Candy freak

(gg) Coffeeholic, see you keep drinking it that's why u still a midget

(jes) Ohhh this mean war (evil face and pointing finger)

( Edward ), should we do something

(Jake ), Naw let them fight it out … (reached for a bag of popcorn)

(Emmett )… my bet's on gg (GG smiled and stuck her tongue out at Jes)

(Jes) … Hey you don't have to be in this Story Emmet

( Emmet) … Go jes!

(jes) - That's better

~~~~~~ OK Chapter 16

**Amy Pov-**

"KIM... ARE YOU THERE … KIM ANSWER ME..."

"Amy what's wrong?" asked Edward.

"Kim, she was talking to me and then I heard a crash." **This can't be good; I have to…to…ugh do something.**

"We'll help you…"

"It Victoria, she's back" said Alice, she grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and drew.

**What is she doing, and who Victoria?**

''She's drawing her vision out for everyone to see. Victoria is vampire that wants revenge on me for killing her mate, James." Alice finished drawing. Carlisle came closer.

"That's just down the road form here" said Carlisle.

It was a drawing of the road one mile away from their house.

"Emmett, Jasper, I and the others will go …" said Carlisle.

"She's going for Kim…Victoria jumped on Kim's car making it whirl and hit a tree, she's bleeding." The others came down stairs and were all standing around us in seconds ready to leave. "Victoria was drawn to her blood, we have to help" She came out of her trance.

"Edward stay here with Amy and Seth, just in case there were others with her you're the fastest. You can get those two to safety."

In a second everyone was gone only me, Edward and Seth were left in the living room.

"Awwww , why can't I go" said Seth

"No, you are my responsibility and don't want you to get hurt." Said Amy

"This is not fair. I can take better care of you in this situation than you taking care of me" Said Seth pouting.

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

"Are you almost done with the game?"

"No! Do you know what I'm going through over here! It's awesome!"

"Ha" **Kim please be ok. **I walked over to the window while Seth went to finish the game.

**Victorious Pov- **

**I planed on destroying the Cullen's or at least Just the one Edward loved before I died or did anything else. The perfect revenge, a partner for partner, but things change I saw that human girl with Edward and she wasn't Bella. Her scent was… different I was planning on going to see if I get a good look at the girl, when a car was coming down the road , I haven't fed for two days . I jumped out and over the car making the driver whirl and hit the nearby tree. Ummm … A positive my favorite. **I grinned. I loved stalking my prey just for them to feel the suspense of being in danger.

**I was walking up to my little snack and opened the door when I sensed another vampire…vampires. The Cullen's... It was all of them but the one they called Edward. He's probably with the girl or Bella…**

The big muscle one came at me knocking the door off of its hinges, but I dodged him. I ran then the Blonde chick came to tackle me but I got out of the way in time. ** Damn there's too many of them I have to retreat. **I ran back into the forest.

**Carlisle POV-**

I ran to the car and picked Kim up as others were trying to catch Victoria.

''She's ok. She just hit her head; let's get her to a bed. Victoria's headed for the Quileute land, call Edward so he get Seth to tell the others." said Carlisle.

''Let head back to the house" said Esme.

~~~~ Back at the house.

**Amy Pov-**

Amy was pacing in front Edward and Seth. Seth had gone out of the house and came back after Edward got off of his phone and whispered in his ear.

"Amy you can sit down she's fine, Victoria retreated." He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders making me stop instantly. **Hmm.** I looked up. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"No... It's not your fault Edward." I halfway smiled. He smiled back.

"Sorry to ruin the moment and all, but you got some food I hungry"

"Look in the fridge" Edward sat on the couch. Seth bolted for the kitchen and I sat down beside Edward.

**Ugh where are they at! They should be here by now, oh no what if something bad happened. **

''You worry too much '' said Edward. He reached for the remote cut on the TV.

''I know I'm just concern for baby... Kim is so stubborn it's been a month and she haven't told mom or dad about it. She's being so childish about the situation. I'm going have to get job sooner than I thought." said Amy.

"A job where and why, doesn't Jake and Embry have a job?"

"Yea, it's for Kim she say's Embry's getting a job and that will help with the expenses. I still say she's being a child.

"So where do you plan on working at?" Said Edward trying to change the subject.

"Oh, at the country club, their hiring"

"Country club...oooooh"

"What with wrong the country club?"

"At my school there's this rumor going around that it's a nice inviting place by day but come night the girls that work night shift stripe and dance for the man that come there."

"What that impossible I been there once, there were no strippers.''

''Did you come in the day?

'' Yes?''

''So you don't know what happens at night at the place''

'' I'm for sure that when I work there I won't be stripping and dancing naked Edward!''

"You going to strip down and dance naked, why wasn't I invited? Why does Edward get to have all the fun?" said Emmet walking into the living room smiling his ass off. Rose came and hit him on the back of his head.

''No I not Edward was telling me about the rumor that been going on at his school ''

"Oh you mean the stripper country club, if you're going to work there then I might be willing become a member.

''Ahh it not strip club! I called the place that had an open for a hostess. What a min this is not the issue where's Kim.''

Carlisle walked in carrying Kim in her arms.

'' Kim ''

'' She's going to be fine Amy. '' Carlisle said. ''I'm going up to my office to make sure and bandage her head '' In second Carlisle was up the stairs.

''Office?''

'' Doctor's office, my dad bring his work home with him '' Edward took my hand and lead me up stairs . We came to door at beginning of the hall. We went in.

**OMG , it has the bed and the medical stuff even a lounge couch. Woah it's like how a hospital room 'should' look. LOL**

'' Yea it is ''

Carlisle was putting a bandage on side of Kim's forehead. She was awake.

**Kim Pov-**

'' Are you hurting anywhere else '' said Carisle.

''No'' said Kim blushing.

''Kim, you okay what…" said Amy. Edward covered her mouth.

''Ok lay down and pull up your shirt I want see how the babies doing.

I pulled up my shirt over my stomach and leaned back.

''This is going to be a little cold''

He put some liquid on my belly and rub it around .

''Ahh, '' squeaked Kim

'' What! The jell?" said Carlisle.

''Noo, not the jell that's warm, your hand is ice cold"

"Sorry I didn't put on my gloves." He went over to his desk and pulled some out. "As a vampire are skin to human is always ice cold" said Carlisle explaining it to me. Carlisle, Kim, Amy and Edward, watched the monitoring screen.

We all heard a thumbing sound and smiled.

'' Your baby is perfectly healthy, here are some pills you head, and take it easy" said Carlisle

'' So Amy I guess you're going to be driving '' said Kim pull her shirt down.

'' Oh about that Emmett kind of broke the door off when we were saving you''

'' What!''

'' Well Vitoria was trying to open the door and attack you and Emmett pounced she moved the door ripped off its hinges. '' said Carlisle.

''Great, how are we supposed to get home then?"

''I can call Paul to come pick us up'' said Amy pulling out her phone. (gg- I know why Paul keep reading we thought it would be funnier if we used him. Couldn't use Embry to much emotion, Jacob's at work, The Cullen's well I just thought of that after I spelled checked soooo oh well.)

Amy walked out the room and into the hallway.

**Amy POV-**

I dialed Paul number.

Rinnng Rinnng

"What's up?"

"Um me, Kim and Seth need a ride home."

''K, where you at?"

"Ummm at the Cullen's house."

"WHAT! Why the hell are you over that for?"

"Hanging out with Edward were friends"

"You're friend with a vampire h…he could kill you!"

"You're a werewolf?"

"So there not the same as us."

"You both are supernatural creatures"

"I don't give a damn! You're missing the point…"

"You're just like Jake."

"What he doesn't approve of you and the bloodsucker, did you two have fight?"

"No, and yes we did have a fight plus he didn't want me to work at the country club''

"What you mean that strip joint?"

"Ahhh, why are you, Edward and Emmet convinced that the place is a stripe joint?''

"Because it is!''

"Ahhh, it just some stupid rumor I'm going to work there ''

"Maybe I should become a member of the club, if you're going to be stripping"

"I'm not going to be a stripper! And why do you care about the fight we had"

"Because I'm Jake's friend and I'm concerned."

"Liar, you just want to know if I'll that depressed that I would let you sleep with me!"

"Oh, you know so well, Ha! I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I hung up and rolled my eyes. Kim came outside.

"Ahhh he gets on my nerbs"

"You said that wron..." Kim started.

"I know" said Amy.

"Who?" said Kim.

"Paul, he'll be here in 10 min"

"Great we're riding with the potential rapist."

"Ha. Well the bump on head did nothing to your memory" I gave her a thumbs and she pushed me. I giggled. "Did you call Embry?"

"Yea he's with Billy since Jakes at work."

"You changed your clothes?'' said Amy looking at the blue Gucci blouse and shinny jeans Kim had on."

"Alice gave me this she has really nice cloths"

"Oh she got something for the baby too, its down stairs come on"

We went down stairs to the living, Seth was on the couch watching football with Emmett.

**Kim POV-**

When did you he? Said Kim

"3 hours ago, what happen to you?" Said Seth

"A deer" I said and sat down beside Emmett.

"Yea, about that… it wasn't a deer, it was Victoria." Said Emmett.

''Victoria, whose that? Damn don't tell me its one of Embry's old girlfriends still pissed about me blowing her car up?''

"You blew up a car, how, when, where '' said Emmett

''I learned how from watching Burn Notice. I said smiling.

He shook his head. "Victoria is a vampire that's seeking revenge against Edward for killing her mate James'' explain Emmett''

'' Oh, wait that doesn't explain why she attack me"

"She probably was going by and smelled your blood, you are human"

"Oook she so she wanted Kim as snack and her goal is to get revenge on Edward and by getting to Bella right, mate for mate" said Amy. **Bitch. Can't she just morn like everybody else. **

'' Wow you figure that all out? Without me even telling you?'' said Emmett looking at Amy blush. She was sitting on the side of the Chair with a yellow bag.

'' It doesn't take her long to figure out stuff she's the brainy-act in the family'' She hit me with a pillow.

''Here'' said Amy giving me a yellow little bag.

"Ahh, this is so cute, I look the monkey design on the front of the shirt. The tag on the bag" said Form The Cullen's but mostly Alice. I smiled and shook my head.

'' Whose that for?'' said Seth

'' Me stupid'' said Kim

''Your pregnant, OMG why I am the last one to the know!''

''Cuz you can't you secret '' said Kim

'' I can keep a secret '''

'' Like hell you can, remember at the Christmas party you told Emily, Sam was going to propose and ruined the surprise '' said Kim

''That was accident, and it ruin not ruined '' said Seth

''It's ruined'' said Kim

''No it not ''

''Yes it is''

''NO IT'S NOT IT'S RUIN!"

''NO IT'S RUINED!''

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" God I have deal with the both of you for a week '' said Amy

'' What you mean he's not coming home with us ''said Kim

'' Yes I am''

'' No you're not ''

**Amy POV-**

'' Don't you to start again I'll come over there and slap both of you ''

Beep

I checked my phone 'Paul'

I'm here Cupcake, now tell the power puff and Mack muffin to hurry up, it getting cloudy out here. (jes-heheheheh, just came with it)

"Seth, Kim, Paul's here." I said.

"Ok I'm ready to go" said Seth

''Me too, wait my purse." Said Kim she turned around to look.

'' Here you go '' said Edward coming from upstairs. He gave it to Kim.

'' Were have you been? I said.

'' Oh Bella called me '' said Edward

'' Is she feeling any better ''

'' Yea, you getting ready to leave''

'' Yea, somebody's got to make sure those two don't kill each other. '' I smiled.

'' I'll text you later ''

''k Bye Edward ''

'' Bye Amy''

I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door with Seth and Kim behind me. I made it down the stairs to the Paul's car.

I got in the passage seat while Seth and Kim were still fussing.

''Hi Cupcake '' said Paul

''Don't call me that ''

"Why I thought you'd like it. You're as sweet as one…especially your lips"

I stopped and glared at him. "I'm sitting in the back."

He smiled. "Suit yourself. I like the back seat."

"Pervert!" said Seth looking through Paul's window.

"Seth get your ass in the damn car. Before I kick into next week and then slap you back to this week!" yelled Paul

Seth and Kim got in the back.

''I'm hungry '' said Seth.

''Your always hunger Seth you like a bottomless pit '' said Paul. "I can stop by McDonald's to pick you something ''

''Yay, I want nuggets, some fries and caramel frappe the mocha's put me to sleep or was that the caramel? '' said Seth.

'' No, no more frappe for you , every time you go McDonald you get high out that stuff you going to eat your nuggets and be happy ,

'' Amy, Kim what do you want ''

'' Two Big Macs, chicken selects, a pancake oh and some fries and sweet tea , '' said Kim

"Damn…oops" said Seth.

I turned around. "Did you just-"

"No." Seth looked out the window and pretended to whistle.

I shook my head.

'' Amy ?'' said Paul

''BBQ Snack Wrap for me I'm not really that hungry, plus I could Kim's left overs ''

'' Alrighty then ''

It took about 10min to get McDonald. Paul went to the drive thru.

~~~~ Mean While At the

**Riley Pov-**

I was only a mile away from the warehouse; it was going to rain soon. Only five more seconds.

The cabin was up just ahead I knocked a few branches out of my way. I opened the front door and walked in.

'' Your late Honey'' said Victoria.

'' I didn't know I had time limit '' I walked up and laid kiss on her neck. She pulled away instantly.

'' What have you been up to''?

'' The Cullen's''

'' Were you alone? ''

'' No, I was jumped. I was going after this girl that was driving and I made her crash. They had to know her, they called her Kim I think that's what Carlisle said while I was being chased''

'' Hold that thought, I find out who the girl was I talk to a few people and dug up her file. Amy Marie Montage, 16 teen years she's the youngest, her older sister is Kim Montage that might have been her. I also found out what schools she goes to I can hang around long enough to find out more?

''…" muttered Victoria

'' I looked back into her family ancestry there are interesting things about her great grandmother's with, Carlisle, some shape shifter thing and the Volturi are involved maybe history is repeating itself.''

'' Does the Volturi know about her?''

'' I don't think so they would have done something about the montage family if it was a danger.''

'' Hmm alright. How many newbie do we have so far?

"25"

"We need more."

"I'll go get the others and tell them what to do"

**~~~~~~~~~ McDonald**

**Amy POV-**

We pulled up to the drive thru.

"Damn what's taking them so long to decide I asked you all a few minutes ago. What the hell"

"Aw shut up this is what we want." She passed me a piece.

**How the hell? Where did she get paper from. Ok I'm convinced she stored the whole damn house in her purse.**

''Welcome to McDonald s can I take your order?" It was a girl.

"Yea can I have a kids meal, three big macs, 3 large fries, a BBQ crispy snack wrap, 4 dollar ice teas, and a small fry. " He looked back at us. I smiled, Seth gave him a thumbs up, Kim glared and told his ass to turn around. Eh turned back towards the drive thru. "And cutie when u start working here"

"Aww brother, can we order our food then you can talk to your prostitute." said Seth

"Like he'd actually get her number" said Kim.

"Either he'll get something…whether he likes or not." Kim high fived Seth in the back seat. I snickered.

"Hey do you want this free food or not?" He growled and asked the chick for the total. And drove to the drive thru window.

"It's not my fault I bet she's a cougar looking for a young male…" said Seth.

"Or a puppy in this case" I snaked my hands into the back seat and gave Kim a high five. **That was good one. **She was sitting behind Paul.

We pulled up to the only drive thru window there. **Hmm I thought Mickey D's had two drive thru windows.**

"OMG" said Kim. **She wasn't horrible. **

"Hi, that will be…"

Seth hoped on Kim's lap and rolled the window all the down. "Are you a model?" asked Seth.

**What the hell? **

She giggled. "No" Paul still hadn't said a word.

"Good you look more like an angle rather than a model" He smirked. Kim looked at me. I looked at her.

"Oh hell no." I said.

"That's it romeo pimp, back to your side of the car" She threw him off of her lap.

Paul gave the girl the money. She took it gave him the change closed the window and came back with the bags and a mocha frappe. (gg- I love the caramel)

"Hey give this to the little cutie in the back seat."

I raised my eyebrows and Kim tried to stifle a laugh.

"umm thanx." Paul handed me the bag.

"Oh and this" She handed him her phone number.

"Oh well I'll call you tonight."

"Not for you" She pointed to Seth.

**I think my mouth just hit the floor like seriously.**

"Umm you do relies it's against the law to date a minor. I mean seriously he's in middle school. I think?"

She giggled. "It's my little sister's number. Have a nice night." She smiled. Paul glared.

Paul air conditioner was at full blast.

Kim and were Seth asleep in the back, Kim from the medicine and Seth was tired from staring at a screen for three hours.

I looked at Paul; he wasn't cold at all, damn werewolf temperature.

He looked at me.

''You cold ''

'' What you think you got on blast ''

'' Fine I like cold, why you a thin cloths any way November.

'' The weather man said it was going to be warm so I dress...

'' Like you going to show a guy a good time''

I punch him in the arm ''

'' Owww''

'' You felt that ''

'' Nooo, I felt a light breeze though.

'' Cut the air conditioner off I'm cold ''

'' Kim and Seth aren't cold or complaining ''

'' They can't their fucking sleep''

'' So, if I cut the air off the car will break down so deal with it ''

''Ohh you're so... so ''

'' Charming, Handsome,… ''

'' Ah!... I hate you''

'' Get in line sweetheart you ain't the only one. '' he looked at me and smirked. **I'm serious he's like an evil, annoying, rapist, older brother! God!**

I rolled my eyes

'' If you really that cold you can sit on my lap'' he smirked.

"Ha"

"What I promise I my hands want touch"

"Ha that's what I'm afraid of any OTHER part of you touching me!"

He was grinning now."But that's the best part."

I sighed. "You really are a piece of work!"

**Beez Beez** I looked at my phone it was Jake. **Yay!**

"Hey"

"Hey babe how you holding up?"

"Good for the most part. Paul is verbally raping me but I'm good."

"I have half of mind to push you out this car and let you walk home, oh tell Jake you showing your goodies to everyone it's the middle of November, Weather Man my ass." Said Paul.

"Aren't you with Kim and Seth also?" said Jake ignoring Paul.

"Yea but they're asleep in the back seat. We're almost at the house."

"Aight oh and tell Paul to chill and to try and keep his hormones down! Or I will do it FOR him."

"Jake said chill" I told Paul.

He rolled his eyes. "That's little hard being that I'm my own heater…" he leaned over close to phone. "And your very hot and attractive girlfriend is my car with me and her being the only one awake. What if I decided to pull over and… "

**Kim POV- **

**Ugh I'm trying to fucking sleep! Where the hell is all this noise coming from! **I opened my eyes to see Amy cussing the hell out of Paul.

"Amy!"

She turned around "WHAT!"

"Did you just yell at me?" She breathed

"Look I'm pregnant I will flip this mother upside down." Paul stopped the car and pulled over.

"Why the hell can't we all get along, preggy go back into you slumber ''

"Who the hell you calling preggy, dog.

"Your ass…

"Whose ass''

"I quit Monday'', Paul reach over Amy in the dashboard and pull a lighter and some smokes

"I didn't know you smoke." Said Amy.

"There a lot things you don't about me, and let's keep it that way.'' I rolled down my window.

"Please let me get home soon. I'm sitting in a back seat that has been used and I feel violated and molested at the same time!" I moaned. Amy busted out laughing, Paul growled and started back driving.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't Twilight

Chapter 17

***GG- Lemon later on in chapter

~**Country Club~**

**Amy Pov-**

Beep . Beep , Beep,

_**What is that... ohh my alarm , I didn't turn the alarm off?**_

I open the my eyes…_**Seth !**_ He rolled over on my bed facing me.

'' Seth wake up! ''

'' Nooo, mom five more minutes!'' He mumbled into my pillow.

'' Seth wake up why are you in my bed, we have a guest room '' **Now get out of my damn bed. **

Seth opened his eyes and rubbed them.

''oh, I had to sleep somewhere! He yawned. "Paul in the guest room, Kim said h-no and kicked me out, and your mom bedroom was down stairs plus the lights were out because of the storm when we came here. ''

''PAUL'S HERE...WHEN, WHY, HOW…"

"The storm knocked the power out, you was knocked out so Paul carried you in here.''

''WHAT!''

"What?"

I shook my head. "Okay so you're in here and Paul's in the guestroom. Ugh. I'll be back."

I got up and walked out the door.'' **I smell bacon. Mom's cooking breakfast!** I started down the hall. Then I looked down the end of the hall near Kim's room, and then I saw the guest room. **Time for a little pay back…but first I need some whip cream. **(gg- no negative thoughts people! Lol)

**Paul Pov-**

**Damn it all having super hearing sucks. I didn't get much sleep. Damn Kim! What sane person would wake up at 9 am before 12 pm and start blasting music! For crying out loud where the hell did she ACDC new album? I think Embry's rubbing off…. Hmm..They remodeled the room it looked nice since the last time I slept over...Whose that coming down the hall…that scent its... Amy I sure of it…I think it's time to have a little fun.**

I closed my eyes and tucked my clothes under my pillow as the door opened.

**Amy Pov  
**

I opened the door to the room and crept in the room looking at the floor. I closed the door quietly. **I hope Paul sleeps Jake. **I looked up and saw Paul spread out on the bed. By the way he looked he certainly was comfortable. He was lying with one leg prompt up and the other down while his torso was twisted to the right so he was kind of lying on his side with hand tucked under the pillow. **Speaking of torso that's what the blanket DIDN'T hide. **I shook my head do all guys sleep that?

I walked up to the side of his bed with the Reddi whip in my hand. **Just two little cones… **I pointed the tip over his left nipple and made a cone then I went to the other side. **Hmmm…maybe a mustache too…hehe. Kim is a really bad influence…Now for the camera on my phone…**

**Paul POV- **

**What the hell! I've had whip cream used on me before? **I saw a light. **Wait what the hell! **I opened my eyes and grabbed her by her waist pulling her on the bed. "Give me that phone!"

**Amy POV-**

**What the hell he was awake! Damn flash is on! Time to send it to Jake. yay!**

"Give me that phone!"

"Ah!" He pulled me on the bed and reached for the camera. I put it in my left hand away from him. "Ha…no way!"

"Look you little girl."

"Oooh now you're going tough guy on me?" He tried to sit which rolled me onto my back. **Why do I feel something poking me? Oh god!** I looked at him.

"Umm…" Said Paul.

"Please tell me you have clothes on this bed."

He blushed and turned his head. "Not exactly"

"What the hell do you mean by not exactly? It's either yes or no" **I held in a Eeep when it poked me again. Ok that's it I'm sitting up. **

He sighed. "I have clothes on this bed…their just not on 'me'.

"Why?"

"I thought you were coming in here to see if I was still alive, and well I was going to show you proof that I was."

**Ok if my mouth wasn't on the floor right now I think it just landed down stairs hanging from the ceiling!** I ran my right hand through my hair.

"You are the most perverted person I know!" He leaned back and propped himself on his elbows.

"Ha! You know you wanted to"

**Evil thoughts. **I rolled back over and swung my left leg over his body and crawled up it until I was looking him face to face. Trying not to go anywhere near the whip cream. "Oh really…" I said in a seductive slow voice while tracing circles near his neck. I could his heart beat increase with every stroke. I leaned my head down and whispered in his ear. "Sorry but my body only belong to Jacob Black!" I smirked and tried to jump off of the bed but he caught me by my waist.

"Ha not so fast! The phone! "

**Damn it so close.** I looked at it "Message Sent" I tried not to smile. I fake sighed and gave him the camera. He deleted then gave it back. "Umm can you let go of me first?"

"Aww no kiss goodbye"

I glared "Not a day in your life. Now let go!"

"Oh really because I remember a day in the front seats of my car…"

"Don't you dare?"

The door opened. I turned around to see Kim with her mouth wide open. She closed it, walked in the room and closed the door. "What the hell!"

"Amy I'm saying this with love, but I never thought you'd be on top of horny ass!"

I got off of Paul and walked in front of Kim. "Eww you even put whip cream on him…I told you to always do it with chocolate or some other shit you're lactose intolerant"

I sighed and shook my head. I stood in front of her and whisper in her ear. "Check your damn phone then talk to me."

"By pedophile. " I waved by to Paul.

"By Orangey" I turned around and looked at him confused.

"Your thongs showing" He smirked showing off his teeth.

I wanted to flip him off and thought better of it. Not a good idea. **I smiled and looked at the text Jake and the guys sent me. Oooh I'm going to make him suffer! I text them back to not say anything until my birthday. I cant be the only one to get a present. **

I walked to my room to take a shower.

**Paul POV-**

We were sitting on the couch then Jake said he wanted to go outside. He was waiting for Amy to come down stairs so he could take her school. I had just finished eating breakfast so I agreed. Kim and Seth were in the kitchen getting their food. We walked into the front yard. Mrs. Montage had already left for work after I came down the stairs and Amy opened the door for Jake.

"So Paul, man what's up you haven't been with a girl in weeks. What's wrong? You done lost your game?" Said Jake.

I grinned and Whispered. "I had enough to land yours didn't I?"

**Kim POV- **

I see the guys go out of the house so I figured why not. I had to wait for Embry to come and pick me up. **And OMG I woke up this morning and smelled bacon! It was like heaven on earth. I love my mom! Seriously! I feel fat. LOL but oh well. I went down stairs only to find Paul so I had to kick his ass out of the kitchen. Hell no, he wasn't going to eat up everything after she left. I would have to kick his ass! Any who. I got bacon, sausage, and pancakes. (Strawberry) OMG and they melted in my mouth. I repeat I am fat! LOL. **

I walked out of the house and sat down only to see Jake and Paul talking then Jake transformed into a wolf and tackled Paul. Catching him off guard. Paul rolled over on his back and kicked him off turning into a wolf also.

"What the hell!"I rolled my eyes. I pushed the front door open and yelled in the house. "AMY! COME GET YOUR BOYFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND NUMBA TWOOO!... "I looked at my plate. I heard something crash to the floor. **Damn it!**

"Seth you in the kitchen bring me some syrup!"

I heard footsteps come to the door. **Wow that was fast.**"What are they doing now! And I only have one!"**Damn it was Amy. ,**

**Amy POV- **

I dropped my plate and ran to the front door. "What are they doing now? And I only have one!"**Smartass. **

Seth came up from behind me with syrup in he's hand. He poured the last pit on his pancakes.

''You bastard you didn't share!'' yelled Kim

"OMG , yall starting a fight over some damn syrup'' I said.

I was walking down the stairs to yell at Jake and Paul, then Embry's truck pulled up in the drive way.

**Embry POV-**

**What the hell is going on! I came here to drive Kim and Seth to school only to see Kim arguing with Seth, Paul and Jake are fighting probably about Amy. I'm not surprised by that it happens almost every day for them. I think Paul has a crush put it too late and he regrets it. Dumbass**

I walked up to Amy. "You do know this is probably about you."

She looked me. Then I think it clicked. "Paul I'm going to kill you what did you say!"

"He can't hear you, neither of them can. Trust me I know. Let them fight it out. Hey if it means one less idiot in the pack, that I have to deal with"

"Haha This isn't funny." She elbowed me. I didn't feel a thing but I saw her rub hers. **Why does she even try!**

"Hey. It's not my fault you started this with that little affair you and Paul had. It's increased to two and three times a week that they fight rather than once."

"Daaaaaamn." Said Kim.

"Shut up! Nosey ass!" Amy yelled.

"Hey you're talking to my boyfriend. I have the right to know what you're talking about"

"Don't you mean baby daddy!" Said Seth. Embry blushed. Kim hit Seth on the back of his head.

"Do you always have to put your two cents into everything!

''Yes ''said Seth. **I think he was proud of himself with that big ass grin on his face. **

''So aren't you going do something'' said Amy.

''Nah its best to stay out of it''

'' I can't just stand here and watch this …. ''

'' What are you going to do flash them!'' **Hahaha. I couldn't help it.**

She glared at me. I glared back. She finally gave up and walked over to her mother's garden.

I walked over to Kim who was now standing up. Seth went back in the house with the plates. "Should we go…" I wrapped my arms around her.

"No she'll be fine and you know you can do something. Go change and tell Jacob's ass that Amy left and went to go commit suicide in moms garden. That should wake his ass up."

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Fine." I walked off of the porch.

"Embry don't be mad me I love you…don't leave me" I stopped and turned around. She was crying. **Didn't she just yell at me? Oh damn… Hormones. AGAIN!**

I walked back on the porch and hugged her.

"Kim I'm not going anywhere." It was quite.

"The hell you aren't. Go break up the two damn oompa loompas (gg- short orange people from Willy Wonka…hehe) out there tearing each to shreds. My baby sister is having a freakin fit and…mmpfh"

I kissed her. **That shut her up. **I heard her moan as my tongue swept across hers. I felt her shiver as I ran my hand down the middle of her back clutching the fabric of her sweater. She started playing with curls at the end of my neck making me growl.I pulled her closer to me. She tensed then pulled her lips away from hers. Breathing heavily. "Your little friend is poking me" She breathed.

I nuzzled my mouth in the nape of her neck licking and nipping at her soft spot. "Um-hmm"

"Oooooh…Umm..That's what got us in this predicament in the first place Embry…" I lifted my head and looked at her.

"No. I believe that was you trying to make sure I had on no clothes at all before I stopped kissing you like that." I saw the lust in her eyes while she was remembering.

"Hehe…wait…your suppose to be doing something…hmm" **Ha, scatter brained as ever. **"Oh I remember! You-"

"Calm down, I'll be right back." She nodded. I let go of her.

**Amy POV- **

**Fuck it I'm going to school even if I have to walk there! I got on kicks I think I'll make it. I had on that and a denim mini skirt with a spaghetti strap graphic t-shirt and boyfriend jacket. **I got up and walked out of mom's garden into the house through the back door to get my book bag. I got my book bag and went out the front door. I saw Paul yelling at Embry and Kim yelling and Paul FOR yelling at Embry. I got in Jakes car. **Where is my math book? I left it in here somewhere. **

Just then I felt two familiar strong arms pull me out of the front seat of the Rabbit into a bone crushing hug.

"What the…Jake…let go of me!" He let me down.

"You're alive. I'm going to kill Embry!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yea that's great. Time to go. Drive." I sat down in the passenger seat and got in the car.

**~~~School**

**Jake POV-**

I pulled open her car door. She got out and opened the backseat door. **What is she mad about? She hadn't said a word to me since we left her house. **

"What's wrong?" She closed the door and walked pass edme.

"Amy!" I chased after her.

"What's…?" I looked at her. **Damn she's pissed. **

**Amy POV-  
**

"I'm sorry" said Jake. **Why is he saying he's sorry when I haven't said…Wow!**

I smiled and punched him in his arm. "We're going to be late for first period." He grabbed my arm and gave me a peck on the check.

**~~~Second Period **

We were walking in the hall and I went to my locker.

"Ok tell me again?" said Jake.

"No I just told your ass for the fourth time!"

"Please" He walked up behind and I could feel the heat from his chest on my back. Then he started kissing my neck.

"Ahhh…no stop it... Your ass should have written it down!" He backed up.

"I was half way sleep!" I shook my head and closed my locker.

"Ugh… fine. You have to give Billy your paper so he can sign it and then we come back tomorrow and become parents. Happy!" I leaned up against my locker door.

"Sure sure. But why do you keep on saying no when ask you when I should come over to your house to have sex. Don't we have to make it first" He grinned.

**Omg I'm going to kill this boy. **I started rubbing my temples. **Lord help us all. **I shook my head and started walking away.

"You know you want to laugh" He was smirking.

"Shut up!" I giggled.

"Come on. We only got one more class till lunch. I think I can make it through it without falling asleep."

"Ha yea right."

"…Maybe if I had some persuasion…"

"Shut it wolf boy!"

**~~~Lunch**

I was walking with Jake hand in hand with the guys headed to the cafeteria. We were in the back behind everyone else. He pulled my hand and me away from the group and told me to be quite. I raised my eyebrows. **Where is he taking me? **He grinned. We were headed to the Emergency exit on the roof.

"Jake…Why are we going—mmphf…mmm" **He wanted to shut me up. **He leaned back.

"Are you going to be quite or do I have to tote you up there"

**Hehe evil thoughts. **I looked him in his eyes and stuck my tongue out. "Doooo it!...AH! JAKE NO NO. STOP! YOU'RE CRAZY!" **He's running up the stairs and I'm afraid I'm going to fall out. I got my hands around his neck holding on for life. And I'm going up, down, up, down, like a freaking jelly bean and he's laughing at me. **

"You're not going to fall. It's your fault I told you to be quite."

"Ahh...hh…hh..shu..t..u..u..p" It finally stopped but he didn't put me down. He put down on a pillow. **Pillow? What the hell? I'm on the roof where the hell did a pillow come from?**

"Umm Jake where did…?" I looked around and saw candles other big gigantic pillows in a circle. Jake went to go sit down.

"You don't need to know."

"Oookay"

"…I wanted you to…you know?" I looked at him. **Aww I've never seen Jake shy well not able to talk.**

I crawled over to him. I think I looked like a little puppy crawling on the floor…roof pillows? And gave him a peck on the lips. "Finish what you were saying." I cuddled up to his chest sitting in his lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around me.

"I wanted you to feel special." I giggled. I looked up.

"You always make me feel special. Every time you look at me… I love you."

"I love you too."

**)(LEMON)(**

"Did you do all of this for me or so we… could have sex?" I looked up at again, he looked at the sky. "Ah you perv." I slapped him on his arm.

"…both"

"HA! Omg. I'm with a horny wolf. Help me I'm going to get raped. haha"

He growled. I giggled. I looked up to him staring at my lips like he wanted to eat me. He dipped his head dransely close to lips. I parted them only to feel his on mine. He kissed me like he was savoring the taste. **Oooh how this boy could kiss! **I moved one of my arms so I could wrap it around his neck. He already had his hands pulling up the hem of my shirt. He picked me up and laid me on one of the pillows without breaking the kiss. Then I felt him sit up. I whimper. He smirked.

"You weren't hungry were u?"

"…maybe" I smirked and looked Jacob up and down. He took off his shirt. I bit my lip, "It's just not for food."

"Well then why don't we get straight to dessert…it going to take a while." He parted my legs and glared at my tshirt.

"You don't it." He quirked a brow.

"I rather have it and that jacket somewhere else on this roof besides hiding your body." **Oh!** I sat up and pulled my jacket off. I started at the bottom of my shirt until Jake grabbed my hand. I looked up.

He pulled it off without ripping it and somehow my bra disappeared but was replaced by his mouth. **Ok I forgot…somewhat he knows how to use his tongue even better! **I felt something brush against my stomach. **What is he…did he bite me? **He kissed it.

"Oooh…Jake!" **Him and his damn finger….make that fingers! **

"Shhh"He moved his mouth from my breast to my neck with his hand still one of them. He made his way down from there. I watched him go lower until I felt a third finger and arched my back. **Oh god I him now!** He parted my legs and increase his pace with his fingers. Making me move even more. I felt his fingers leave me. I leaned up to see him looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to ask to ask something."

"oookay" **This is weird?**

He was kneeled down between my legs. He looked at me then at mess of tiny curls he his fingers were messing with eairlier. Only this time he was licking his lips.

"…Can I taste you?" Now it was my turn to quirk a brow.

I tilted my head. That's a first, usually it just happens. I'm a 17 year old girl going on 18. **But he even looks sexy asking me this. **I nodded. He buried his face between my legs and all I could do was NOT scream my head off. I held on to one of the pillows so I could get a grip and closed my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes I want to see every emotion on your face." I rolled my eyes' and opened them anyway. **This isn't easy to do. **

His tongue swirled, went left, right, up, down, sod to side! **Especially if you're doing that! **Then he gently sucked and nibbled at whatever his mouth could find. **I'm having sex with his tongue! **He licked and teased and I could hold it anymore. My whole body shook when I came. The problem is he didn't stop…or the time after… then came number three. He stood up from the floor while I lay completely naked on a big ass pillow. He laid his beside mine. I looked down at his pants. **How is he still hard? **

He took a piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "What is it about you that drive me crazy?" I smiled.

"I don't know" He smiled. "But I do know that I like being the only one fully undressed."He took my hand and led it down to the bulge in his pants. It felt like it had its own heart beat. **God he's driving me insane. **I unzipped his jeans and crawled on top of him.

"And you do the same me…Ready to get started?" I smirked.

"Ha you've seen nothing yet!" He rolled back onto my back.

**~~~~ After that…moment **

We were both intertwined on one pillow. **I can't move my leg until he moves his arm which under another arm and leg….and now I'm confused. Good thing we have an early release. **Jake had more stamina then I gave him credit for. There are three pillows out here and we had to flip them over then it was the slowest, roughest brain cell killing making love she ever experienced on a ledge near a corner of the roof where she saw Embry pick Kim up. He took me in so many positions he should be good for a week…give or take! **Not like I give a damn but hey it was nice to show and see what each others capable up. And Jakes capable of a lot and more…**

**~~~~ After that…moment…moment!**

**Amy Pov- **

''Jake we're los…"

''No don't say it I know actually where we are.''

'Yea down the road from the Cullen's. Jake I'm 30 minutes late for work on my first day, plus your shift. Also you know you're going to get fired if you be late again. ''

"Whatever"

"Stop the Car! ''

'' WHAT!"

''Edward!" he was in front of the front of the car. (**I rolled the window the down, he came over my side of the car)**

"Lost?"

"No dip Sherlock. We're following Dorothy on the yellow brick road! " said Jake. He was vibrating; I started rubbing his leg to calm him down.

He ignored Jakes comment, looked at me, my hand and then at Jake.

"Shouldn't you be at work, I can drive Amy to work?"

"Hell…"

"Umm thanks but that's okay Jake was about to let me drive" I looked at Jake.

He growled and took off his seat belt opening his door. Edward opened mine and I whispered. "Be nice."

''Only if he will '' Edward whispered back.

'' I got out of the car and get in the driver seat ''

''The club is back the way to you came make a right at the stop sign and there should be a sign 5 minutes later'' said Edward ''

'' Thanks '' said Amy

''Your welcome…I have to go I see you later Amy ''said Edward walking leaving.

I put the car in drive ''ok…why aren't we moving. "

"Amy you have to the turn the car on to be able to drive it. It's a stick shift, remember. '' said Jake

'' Oh I knew that ''said Amy

''Sure you did '' said Jake laughing.

**~~~~ Country Club **

"Wow they remodeled the whole building its two stories' now." I said. **I parked the car and got out of my seat belt.**

''Ahh I'm late, I'll call you later when I get off at 9'' I reached for the door handle. Jake pulled me back and kissed me. I took my left hand and placed it on back of his neck. He put his hand on waist.

**2,3,4,5,6,7,8, mmmmmh. I gotta go. Uh oh I lost count. Maybe I can take today off? **He tried to lean back away from my lips but I followed. "Amy…you're…late go." He unwrapped my hand from around his neck and looked me in my eyes. "Go to work."

I pouted. "Aww pleeeaaase"

'' Bye. Amy. You'll get the job. I can't imagine them picking anyone better."

I hugged him. ''Bye Jake '' I looked at my phone and ran to the front of the building and walked in. (I put my hair in a pony tail and had on a white polo shirt. **After that little moment on the roof all I had to do was change close…and fight off Jake as hard as could… until I had to leave.** Since I'm a hostess I have to wear: A black cakey skirt with vertical lines, U.S. polo white collared shirt with a Black, blue, and white plaid tie.)

**~~~~ Cullen House **

**Edward POV- ****other peoples thoughts he can hear. **?****

''So Alice how's..."

''She's fine Edward stop worrying…geez its either about her or Bella.''

''Awwww, Edward worrying about his boo. I mean Amy by the way '' said Emmett coming from his kitchen ''

'' For the last time we're just friends!''

'' Surrre!" Said Emmett

'' You're not going to tell Jake about Victoria?'' said Alice changing the subject.

'' He's at work.'' ****He has a job** thought Emmett. **I glared at him. HE glared back. It went back and forth. Until Alice coughed to get my attention.

'' He gets off in an hour ''

'' Fine, give me the phone ''

I dialed Jake's number

Ring,,, Ring... Rin-

Hello?

Jake

Did something happen to Amy?

No, well yea in way

''What do you in a way did something happen or not ''

'' yea , ok you remember last week Amy and Seth came over. Seth was playing a video game and I took Amy to see a cliff spot. I sensed Victoria's present near us, so I took Amy back to house, and Kim was coming to pick Amy up when Kim was attacked by Victoria. She made her crash into a tree and she hit her head. She was all right though and so was the baby. ''

''Jake are you still there.'' **Damn he hung up ''**

**''**Well how did it go? ''

'' You have to ask him you self he just pull up in the drive way ''

**I walked outside to meet our guest**. Jake was getting out the car.

**Jake POV-**

"You wait a week to tell me that Victoria is after Amy"

"She's not after Amy, I think she probably was after me, she saw me and Amy together she didn't…"

"Why the hell were you alone with Amy in the first place?"

****Jacob thought- ( rippppp, went Amy's cloths "Edward no I have a boyfrei..., moan nooo..." said Amy "I want you Amy remember he doesn't have to know", Edward push Amy a against a tree "it can be our dirty little secret Edward whisper into Amy ear)****

"Jacob you know that's not what happ…"** I charged at him.**

**~~~~ Back in the house**

**Emmett Pov-**

'' My bets on Jake '' said Emmett

'' You're betting against your own brother '' said Alice she walked over to where we were. Everyone else went out.

'' Yea pretty much…jealous? '' Just then the front door busted open and in came Seth. He was crossing his legs and had his hands down there like they were suppose to be stopping something.

"He...lp meeeee"

"Help you do what I'm not touching anything!"

"Come on man. my damn zippers stuck!"

"That ain't my damn job."

"Please my mom said I can't ruin these or she will slap me into next Tuesday. TODAYS FRIDAY!" "Please please please please"

"What the hell is up with this kid. He's been spending too much time in his wolf mo-jo, just pissin when he wanted to." I whispered to Alice though I knew he could hear me.

"SHUT UP!" Alice walked over to Seth. She bent down and try to pull the zip down, no luck.

"Ahh why won't you go down" said Alice pulling it so she wouldn't so easily break it!

''HEY! Watch it down there, Seth moveed back a little and end up falling backward up against the wall with Alice and her hand right between his legs.

''ow my head" said Seth shaking his head, "Alice are you ok? ''

''Yea, my hand tore the zipper, but I think I can sew it back together. My hand kind of went right through ''

Seth blushed went a certain part of him meet Alice hand, he turn his head away in embarrassment.

I tried so hard not to burst out laughing.

''Seth, are you O-K? '' said Alice.

"Ooooh he's more than ok…aren't you Seth" I wiggled my eyebrow's.

Wooosh! CRASH!...**There goes another chandelier. **

I turned around along with Alice and Seth so see Jasper go from shocked to pissed. Alice ran toward Jasper so he wouldn't pounce on Seth. She was calming him down.

**That's it I can't take it anymore… I busted out laughing. **

"IT'S NOT FUNNY EMMETT," Alice hissed.

"Yes…it…is." **Omg was that a fucking tear. Oh hell no. Toughen up Man you can do this! Wait where did Seth go? And why is his pants laying on the floor…is that Spiderman underwear!**

I fell on the floor and was lucky as hell I didn't need to breathe.

(gg- no offense to Seth but it was funny)

**~~~~ Country Club**

**Amy POV-**

**Wow they remodel the whole building it a two story. **I ran to the front of the building and walked in.

" Hello … you must be Amy, the new hostess''

"Yes, and you are? "

"I'm Cat it nice to meet you "

"You're a waitress? "

"Yup, oh I got to go my shift starts in two minutes. It was nice meeting you; we should hang out during break."I walked around to the service desk.

"So you're Amy, I'm Nina I talked to you on the phone ''

"Oh thank you for hiring me I really needed this job.

"Ok enough with the thanks I have other thing to attend to, your job is simply greet the customer and show them to a table, got it" **What**** crawled up her ass and died?**

"Got it Boss"

"I'm not your boss. I'm your supervisor "

"If you're not then who is?"

"That's none of you concern, get to work?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Wait before you start I want you to meet some of the staff."

**Staff? How many people work here? I wonder if there anyone here my age. Oh here they come now.**

"Amy I'd like you to meet the staff, Cat, Albear, and Chase.

"Oh me and Amy already met early I'm so excited to I have a girl around my age! We're going to be besties. **I didn't think there can be someone peppier than Alice but I was wrong…very wrong. Cat is like a ball of sunshine. Alice can be dangerous if you get on her bad side I'm scraed of what Cat could…well a little.**

"Wow hold up, she's replacing Grace. I know she hasn't been at work but..."Chase started.

"Grace isn't here now Chase. It's been two weeks she's not coming back! Wherever she went…"

"Grace… did she work as the hostess?" I asked.

"Yea but not anymore, we have you now. I wonder how long that will last?" he smirked. **He passed me and went for the door.** "I'm going out for a smoke "said Chase.

"Ah don't mine Chase he has a thing with Grace", said Albear

"Yea he's been like this since they broke up " said Cat

"Alright all you get to work "yelled Nina

I walk to the front deskand sat down.** This is my station? There was a black folder that had a lot of clients names on it. This place has a lot of popularity, who knew.**

**Take the customer and show them to their table. Oh I have a first customer.**

A man walks through the door. (It's peter by the way gg)'

"Welcome sir, I'm Amy your hostess; would you like to sit by the window, in a booth, or at the bar?"

"Sure I'll go for the last one."

I escort the gentlemen to his seat in the back.

I turn to walk away but he grab my hand,

"oh is there anything else you want sir "

"Yeah… you, when did a women like you start to work here "He started looking at me weird.

"I started to today…"

**Albear Pov-**

**~~~ Over at the Bar**

"Hey Albear when did you all get a new hostess, she's a beauty" Said Julian.

"Just today, don't you get any ideas old timer she just started working here" I shook my head and kept working.

"I'm only two years older then you and I'm old."

"Yes, yes you are"

"Hmpf…we'll see"

"Be careful what you wish for"I walked off.

_**~~~~ Cullen Yard**_

_**Edward Pov- He reading Jakes mind.**_

"_Wait … we've been at this for hours now Jake"_

"_Look Victoria is after me. You have nothing to worried about Alice hasn't seen anything bad happening to Amy"_

"_You better hope so, if anything happens to Amy I blaming you for all this!" _**He snarled**_**.**_

"_This isn't going to be what happened between you, me, and Bella. You'll die before I let you do anything to Bella, I'll make sure of that."_

"_Ha it's the same with Amy bloodsucker!"_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Don't Own Twilight

Unknown Please Read

Title : ?

**Hey it me this chapter is going to be a long one!**

Amy Pov

I just got off from work, that was some day first day . I'll dialed Jake number so he could come pick me up. I was standing outside the country club in the parking.

~~~~ Cullen House

" man they still at it '' said Seth looking out the window

"So how's your hand Paul? "said Emmett

" I've been through worst" said Paul

~~~outside

(Jakes phone somewhere on ground vibrating)

Caller id: **Amy**

~~~ Country Club

Amy Pov

Ahhh, why won't he answer! he's off from work already1... Kim broke her phone this morning from throwing it out the window, Edward?…nope, Alice said she was helping Jasper?….damn it! I'm going to have to call… him...

~~~~ Cullen Living room

Paul Pov...

I had the remote **Finally!. **It was 9 pm., 1000 ways to die had a new episode. **Might as well! **

"You watch this show too" said Emmett (GG- Jess's idea, smh- shake my head)

"Yea , my favorite is Bitch Zapper (Jess-1000 years to die is a real show by the way it on spike)

"Mine too... that shit is funny as hell. We need popcorn! "

**Ring, Ring**

Caller Id: AMY,? I got up and walk to the front door.

"Hello"

" Paul , good you answered Jake won't answer his phone

" He's busy at the moment" I looked toward where they were rolling and in the ground, AGAIN!

"What is he doing?"

"First tell me what it is you want "

"Can you come pick me up form the country club ? "

"You strip now? I didn't get the memo"

"I'm not a stripper Paul!"

"Whatever you say Strawberrylicious I'll be there in 5 min"

"Go to hel... strawberrylicious seriously?"

"Yea I got that idea from the panties your wearing, the ones that say sweet written on the back of them; I got a good look at them this morning"

"…."

"No comment, haha..." **She hung up...**

I went through the kitchen to the backdoor. Got in my car and headed to the county club.

**Amy Pov**

**God its cold out here. Everyone left and the door locked, I knew I should have change out of uniform before they locked it down but no I thought Jake would be out here. I'm a kick his ass! Where the hell is my coat?**

Headlights flashed from the entrance to the country club. Paul pulled up in front of the country club and rolled down the window.

"I like a women in uniform." said Paul.

" Perv, I walk around the car and got in."

"I can't believe they make you wear that. "

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well for one that makes you look like a school girl…not that anything's wrong with school girl…especially when you're just wearing socks"

"I didn't think it was possible but I think you just violated me in more than one way in ONE sentence!"

"I was being nice, I could have said with nothing at all…"

"I'm starting to think you're enjoying this and why the hell don't you turn on the fucking heat!"

"that's what you get for wearing a mini skirt"

"It's my uniform dumbass! I forgot the damn legging's okay!"

"Who was the designer your horny ass boss?

"Look it's a work policy."

"Whatever"

"If your freezing, you could come over here, remember 120 over here"

"I'll pass"

Paul rolled down his window. I looked over at him.

"Bastard!" I rolled my eyes. He leaned over and said "What was that?" He rolled the window down more.

"You're a pain in the…"

"finish it and I roll down your window sweetheart"

"If I freeze to death Jake's going to kicks your ass" I turned my head and laid my arm on the arm rest.

Paul grabbed my hand and put on his _ .(hehehehehe) (gg- yeeeaa fill in the blank. Ha!)

"Is that warm enough sweetheart"

I pull my hands back. **What the fuck! What the hell is wrong with the this dude!**

"haha your face looks like a tomato"

I felt my eye twitch and decided to look back out the window.

After a three minutes of silence in the car...I tried to call Jake again.

"Ahh I give up, It's too damn cold "

Paul hand snaked it way over to Amy's thigh.

"Wow for someone who said there pretty cold your pretty hot between here " Amy look down where Paul hand was.

"ahhhhh! YOU PEVERT... Amy fist met Paul cheek. **Where the hell is bottle of water. Bad **

**Dog!**

The car whirled to the right of the road.

~~~Cullen House

Amy Pov

Why is Jake here? Paul parked in the drive way and we got out the car.

"Hey Paul why are we… is Jake here?"

"Beats me ask Ed " He looked away from me.

"AMMMMMY!" oh god I saw something short and muscular running at full speed my way.

"Hi Seth. Ah!" oh I can't breathe!

"Where were you?"

"At work, I got a job"

"Oh, where at?"

"The country club"

" You're a stripper now ?"

"No I'm hostess" Damn you Paul.

"Oh that explains the outfit"

Paul walk around the car to Amy and grab Seth by the collar pull him away.

"What up with Touchie feeling stuff, I told you your boob grabbing days are over" said Paul **Umm what?**

"Are you still mad about what happened at McDonald? "said Seth

"Just because you got one phone number don't mean you're a pimp, it wasn't even her phone number it was her little sister" said Paul

"Have you seen her little sister" said Seth , he pull out his phone and show Paul and him the picture.

Paul put Seth down.

"Damnn!, how the fuck are they related" said Paul "we'll talk about this later, let go in the house "

Paul was the first one through the door.

"Emmett get ready to pay up" said Paul.

"Damn I knew I shouldn't have said maid outfit" said Emmett pulling about his wallet.

Sigh. "Whats up Emmett? " said Amy

"Oh nothing much, Alice tryred to give Seth a blow job in the hall way, Jasper got pissed and went to attack Seth but Paul got in the way, oh I forget your boyfriend and Edward have been fighting for hours in the backyard

I look at Seth, who was truing purple sitting beside Rosalie. **This is what happens when I get a job. WOW!**

Edward Pov

**He just doesn't give up.**

What the matter Ed you look tired. Jake thought

" I could do this all night "

"me to" thought Jake

"I can't believe him didn't pick me up because of some dumb…ugh!" thought Amy.

"We should stop we're upsetting Amy"

Amy what she doing here, damn I forgot about her to pick her up from...

"Paul went and got her, I'll go get you some cloths" said Edward

Amy Pov

"Your guys got anything to drink "

"Yea look in the fringe, beer in the freeze "said Emmett

I went to the kitchen and open the fringe doors.

Emmett was right they did have beer here, beer to the left and the coke, and mountain dew bottles to the right. I grab me a coca-cola, and closed the fringe.

I twisted the top. It didn't move.

"Damn it open."

"I can help with that" said Edward

"Oh, you two done with your wrestling match" said Amy

"Well that what I get for trying to protect a friend."

"Protect me….

"You didn't tell Jake about Victoria"

"How did you kno…" said Amy

Edward grabbed the bottle and open.

"If you told Jake about Victoria you wouldn't be working out here, in FACT YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE WITH ME AND MY FAMILY AMY OR ANY OF THIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU? "

"You know what I didn't' ask for all this supernatural crap in my life, but wHere ever I go it seems to follow me!"

Emmet Pov

"Awww they having their first fight!"

**Ha-ha Amy just gave me the finger. **

"Hahaha that what you get" said Alice

~~~~ Back In the Kitchen

Amy Pov-

"Are you saying thats my fault" said Edward laughing. " All the supernatural crap happen on your fault of your own"

"And how is that?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Well for starting what you are wearing. Key note vampires and other supernatural creatures go for the miniskirts and the innocent

Amy leaned in really close to Edward. "Ohh did I turn you on Eddie" said Amy

"Ha, well if you did at this moment you'd probably be under me Amy." His hand went to counter and I saw some cloths. "Oh that reminds me I came to get Jacob some cloths. Excuse Me!"

Edward walk pass me going up stairs.

Emmett Pov

"I'll be right back "said Emmett

~~~ Upstairs in Emmett room

"What are you doing?" Said Emmett standing in the doorway.

"What the hell does it look like getting Jake some cloths for his wolf ass!" said Edward

"you didn't have to yell"

"Sorry!"

"It's alright man its cool" said Emmett

"So what's up, you went from concern, to happy, then pissed, than lust" Emmett

"What … damn it where's Jasper? " Edward

"What surprised me was the lust part. What you said to Amy in the kitchen, if I was you would be under me right know? " Emmett

"I don't know what came over me, god there something wrong with me" said Edward

"No there's nothing wrong with you, you're just going through at a faze, a very hot faze " Emmett

"Emmett!"

"Hey, the point is you should apologize"

"Me! For what telling her what she didn't do! And why! "

"Yes, because if I remember girls have feelings"

"What are you getting at Emmett? "

"Jasper felt you hurt Amy feelings so go make nice nice damn it1 "

"Fine. I give up."

Amy Pov

I pick my Coke back in the fringe and walked to the balcony. The moon was out tonight and familiar pair strong hands wrap around my waist.

"Hey" said Jake

"Hey" said Amy

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up from work" said Jake.

"It's alright, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I didn't tell you about Victoria or what happen to Kim" said Amy

"The important thing is you and Kim are safe now"

"Yea it is" said Amy

Jake turned me around and kissed me on the lips. **Haha no pants? Hmm.**

"So what are we naming the baby" said Jake

"baby? " said Edward

"Edward why you'd go and ruin the moment!" said Jake.

"My house, my balcony"

"Don't start you two start" said Amy

"So how many weeks are you"said Edward

"1 month, one down nine more to go till Jake junior arrives" said Jake rubbing Amy stomach. **Ha.**

"You sure it's going to be a boy" said Edward

"Positive" said Jake. He kissed my forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"You know we can see how little J is doing right know" said Edward

"Really" said Jake surprise. **What the…**

"No there no tubs going up me to see little j. It's not even a baby right now it's a dot. said Amy

" They put jelly on it, and going be quick as hell , you know vampire speed you won't even feel nothing inside when it goes up." said Jake

I going to kill him thought Amy

Edward laughed

"Amy please!"

"Ahh stop it I not carrying a baby! We're getting a fake one for a school assignment." said Amy "

**Beep.** I look at my phone.

mom- hey Amy you didn't text me back do you need me to pick you up.

Amy – no I'm find I be home in 10 minutes

"Was that was your Kim?" said Jake

"No ma, she was worried that it was after 11:00. She's off work now."

"You should probably get on home it's pass your bedtime anyways" said Emmet

"I did decide when I go to bed thank you!"

"Do mean it can anybody in it with you" said Emment smirked and Edward sighed. **Ugh what is up to day! I know it's a full moon but damn! What…No! Its nothing. Not a word Edward.**

"No it just means that… you know what never mind, it getting late I should get home" said Amy. "Jake time to go!" I opened the door and went in the house.

"Ok, but I need payment" said Jake

"I hope Amy payment is sexual" said Emmett

"Me and you both" said Jake.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

(Amy House )

I unlocked the door and walk in. The hall light was on and Mom's door was closed. She must have went to bed early. I walked up stairs and went to my room the light was already on. I opened the door Kim was laying on my bed.

"Kim?"

"Amy you home, how was work, did you get hit on by a bald men? Oooh no you tried the stripper pole!" She was smiling.

I hit her with one of my pillows. "Haha no, well there a this one "

"You and your affairs1"

"ah, I was not having an affair, his like forty some hundred years old. His names Peter and he's a CEO"

"So, I bet his rich"

" Well we did tip me 100…Hey just because you're pregnant doesn't mean this pillow isn't going to fly over there agin!"

"For sex, ahh you little whore "

"No you dirty hamster! I guess for talking to him, me he there doing some divorce paper from his wife." I said. "Why are you in my room anyway?"

"I told mom."

"Told mom what?"

"Everything with me and Embry"

"What!, when , were , how?"

"When she got home for work"

"So how did it go?"

"Well she kind of new"

"What do you mean she knew! You're still alive!"

"You know last week when she brought home Pizza and put everything I could find on it."

"Yeeea?"

"I only eat cheese pizza Amy!"

"Oh"

"Yea. She started noticing my change in eating and she caught me in the toilet puking two weeks ago. So I guess she put two and two together."

"Two words…Eww and Wow"

"oh mom and dad will talk it over and I grounded till the baby born

"damn"I said"Wait..did my name come up in the conversation?"

"Oh you mean did what you and Jake been doing, No"

"oooooh"

"She probability already knows" said Kim get off the bed and head for the door. Hehe good night Ammmy." said Kim

_**Even with me happy I felt that everything was about to change. Kim is having a baby. I live in a world with wolves and vampires. And when everything changing maybe I won't be the**_** same.**

I went to make I locked the door down stairs in my pj's. **The tank top soo soft! It's silk and the shorts have poka dots! But there to damn short! **I locked it and turned around to see a dude with red eyes sitting on my couch.

"You know I spent a great deal of time trying to find you"

"Who are you?" I said backing up against the door.

"hmm..Let me give you a hint I dead, cold and you look a snack to me. "He said licking he lips

"Okaaay, vampire"

"Aren't you a smart one. Yes, the names Riley"

"What do want form me?… my blood"

"Tempting seeing what you're wearing is quite… but no, your much to special"

"There nothing special about me "

"Victoria and I think otherwise"

"Victoria? you mean that bitch that attack my sister"

He frowned. "That was just misunderstanding"

"A misunderstanding she could have could kill her!"

Riley got up and start to walk closer to Amy.

Don't come any closer or I'll scream.

"No you won't. You wouldn't risk getting Kim or your mom hurt" said Riley

I looked up and back. "Gasp" he was there in front of me. Only a inch of space between our body. **Hey what ever happen to personal space. **

"You're not special? Hmm remember this: the question is do you believe that? when you were 5 in my elementary school. Your teacher was Miss Lee and in her there was a pet bunny.

"Mr. Happy? Wait your elementary..?"…**Riley…damn it what was his last name.**

"What else do you remember about him" said Riley

"Umm... he got sick, I overheard Miss Lee saying there's nothing she could do and that he was going to die."

"What did you do about that"

" I...I can't r-remember"

"Try... You came to his cage; he was lying down on his side..."

"I-I put my hands on his side and... after a while he got better.

"You healed him Amy" said Riley

"No! I... I didn't, I couldn't have miss Lee said…"

"Miss Lee lied to you "

"She would have don't that. She said he felt me being sad and and… Wanted me to help her husband in the hospital"

"Do you know where she is now, locked up people thing she went crazy thinking a 5 year old girl with healing powers, she saw what you did to Happy to make all better she thought you could save him too" said Riley

"I couldn't have... I can't do that now! " said Amy

"How do you unless you try?" said Riley

"Here" Riley pulled off his shirt. **Omg he striping right in front of me ! I too busy to start panicking mentally. **I didn't feel him grab my hand and put on his chest.

"How did you get this scar?"

"Fighting I want to see if you could heal me? " said Riley

"I can't"

"Focus"

**I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and clear my mind. I put my other hand over the scar and focused on it. I opened my eyes and my hands began to glow, the scar start to disappear.**

" oh my god!" said Amy. I took my hand away.

" You healed me Amy, maybe you are of use to me and Victoria after all "

"What are you and her planning " said Amy

"Nothing you should be concern about, when we need you. We'll come and get you " said Riley smirking.

"Who said I was going help you?" said Amy I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You have no choice in the matter, "said Riley "I have to go but before I do…" said Riley

"Wait what you are…" Riley started to lean closer to me.

"When I said you were tempting me I wasn't talking about your blood, I meant your body Marie…I guess full moons do bring out another power in you."

He kiss my on the forehead and headed for the window. **Power! **

"Until we meet a again, take care." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

**What is happening to me? I was what right things are changes even me. **

**~~~Thanks for reading! Alright so this is the last chapter! Woo Hoo! Lets see...Sequal? Yes or No? Let us know! **

**Jess- Stop that! **

**Gege- Fine! Go to the page or if you're lucky it'll be right above or below this story story...idk**

**Jess- Wow! okay It's called 'Still Unknown, Please Read"**

**Gege- Hahaha. You still aint got a title.**

**Jess- I'm lazy shut up!**

**Gege- Smh. Please review! Love You all! haha**


	20. Chapter 19

GG- Hiiii Ok so I would like thank all the reviewers and their comments. Jess and I decided to write a sequal! **Still Unknown, Please Read. **There's a poll up on our profile **Day and Night….** So feel free to vote! Thanks

Shout out to:

2010Camaro2SS

Mad-Dog-GXO

TeamLaPush43

lovelygirl0048

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

LunarFairyPrincess1989

x-kaykayM

Thanks for the love and hope you enjoy the sequal!

_**Sneak Peek of the Sequal.**_

"Ha, hey Jared. What you up to?"

"Well me and the guy's are over at Emily's, why don't you come over?"

"Oh sorry me and Kim are going out later"

"Oh. Has she started walking like a penguin yet?"

"Ha. Yea its funnier when she goes up the stairs!" I yelled upstairs. I heard footsteps from upstairs.

"I HEARD THAT AMY!" I turned around and saw Kim at the top of the stairs.

"Was that Kim?" said Jared.

"Yea." I looked at Kim and smiled. "Love you…mean it!"

She glared. "Go to hell!"

"Ouch!" said Jared.

"Shut up!" I said over the phone.

"Haha, what? You have to deal with her mood swings not me!" **Ooops I pressed the speaker phone button.**

"Don't make me come over there, I'll show you a mood swing…little boy" yelled Kim. I waved bye to Kim so she would go back into room. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Bring it!" Said Jared. I looked at the phone and heard someone in the back ask who he was talking to.

**That's it! So go to the profile and read it for yourself to see if you like it!**

**GG- No chocolate dipped bunnies were harmed in the process of this story…I think? Jess- Leave the bunnies out of this!**


End file.
